Love isn't Easy till the End
by AhsokaxAnakin63752
Summary: Ok First FF...go easy on me...JUST READ! IT'S GOOD! LOOK AT THE REVIEw NUMBERS AND LOOK AT THE CHAPTERS ALONG WITH THE STORY THAT GOES NEXT! Ps: I am a very active memeber on FF...so count on me updateing the sequel RATED T FOR SEXUAL CONTINT
1. Chapter 1

**First Fan Fic dont be hard on me !!!**

This takes Place right after Jedi Crash

Ahaoka is making her way to Anakins quarters where they both will be staying as room mates

The council decided they needed a break after all they had been through

Meanwhile

Anakin is stressing out because He is trying to straighten up the room before Ahsoka gets there so she wont think he is slob, even though he knows he is

So he starts to settle down and then looks over at the Other bunk their is Crap all over it such as dirty clothing, metal from the things he makes, papers from his desk and food trays he panics and just pushes it all into the close

He pauses and asked himself

"wait why do i care what she thinks"

"Bam Bam!" Their was a nock at the door

"hey its Ahoka better let me in skyguy" She said

He pushes the rest of the stuff under the bed and covers it with the bed skirt

"Coming" Anakin yelles as runs over to the door and opens it

she gives him a small smirk and walks in

"uhhh what is it" Anakin asked in a worried tone

"nothing i just wanted to annoy you" she replied

He rolled his eyes

"I'm guessing that's my bed" Ahsoka said pointing at the one with nothing on it

"how did you know" He replied in a boring tone as he sighed

"i was just asking skyguy, you can never be to sure" She replied

"well how do you like it snips" Anakin asked

"i'll deal with it" she answerd

Anakin sighs with relief.

"well what are we gonna do" Anakin askes

"i dont know what do u want to do" Ahsoka answers as she put her sutcase down and sat on the bed

"well why don't we watch t.v" Ahsoka Added

he dosent answer

Ahsoka looks confused

"OK...I'm assuming u don't watch t.v" she answered

"no i just.." he tryed to finish

"just what" Ahsoka asked

"...i broke it...."he replies

"ok how do you BRAKE A T.V IN A ROOM AS BORING AS THIS" she said

"well i sort KINDA was playing with my lightsaber and i was using the fore and it was over the t.v and i lost concentration and sliced it in half"

Ahsoka looks at him in a funny way and then busts out laughing

Anakin's face turned red

Ahsoka soon realizes that and she stops laughing

"I'm sorry for laughing at you Master"she said as she looked at the ground

He starts Laughing

"HAHAHA YOU FELL FOR IT" Anakin yelled

"i.....i really wasn't sad i...wu..was just messing with you!" Ahsoka yelled back

Ahsoka turnes red and burries her head in a pillow

"how could you say that Master, i hate you, i really cared for what i did" Ahsoka screamed out of the pillow

Anakin panicks

he runs over to her bed and sits on the edge

"I'M SO SORRY I...I...I...."

"GOT YA !!!!! " Ahsoka yelled

he looks mad now he turns away

"fine u win" he says

she smiles

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

she giggles anakin chuckles back

"can get my pajamas on" Ahsoka asked

he laughes

"haah u STILL call them pajamas" he asked

she gives him a sour look

"well what do you call them skyguy!" Ahsoka snaps back

"sleeping cloths" he replied

"uhh r so boring! you need to have some fun once in a wile" she replied

"how can i have fun im a jed" he said in a serious tone

"well mabe you could try to be not so serious" she argues

"but its battle" he says back

"not all the time!" she argue back

"ok i will try to be more loose"

she laughs and unzips her suit case and grabs her pajamas and goes to the bathroom to change

she comes out with some red bottems and a white spegetti strap top that showed a tad bit her belly.

"well you look comfortable" he said

she rolls her eyes

"gosh do u ever stop with the commints" she askes

"no i dont" he answserd In a playfull tone

he picks his up off the ground and goes and changes he comes out with

baggy sweat pants and no shirt

Ahsoka took a a look at him

you could tell she was stunned by his abs

he had a 6 pack

then when he turned around he noticed how most of her booobs showed off and she did have a good size

they both had a little sexual moment

"uhh skyguy what are you looking at....is their something on my shirt" Ahsoka asked curiously

he didnt answer and she still couldnt help but stair at his Abs

"OH!" They both yelled at the same time as they stoped what they were doing

They blushed

It was quiet for a little while

"well im gonna get some sleep if thats ok" he said

"uhh yea me to "she said

he used the force to turn the light off and they both laid down

"goodnight" Ahsoka said hopeing that wasnt to accward he said nite back and they went to sleep

heheheheh did u like it !!!!! hope you did PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ PLZ review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sorry i write short chapters


	3. Chapter 3

**AHSOKA'S PROV**

"Oh why can't i sleep" Ahsoka thought

I cant beleive how much i have progressed, it has been such a long two years with him, he is always so nice to me when i do something wrong....he doesn't care, its just like no mater what happens as long as i try my best he is proud of me....or is he...is he just fakeing it....i dont know why but i think im haveing some ackward feelings for him,why! im so comfused!" Ahsoka added to herself

"What if i told him,......would he help me......i mean i just think i need to talk to him about it before he feels that im uncomfortable" Ahsoka Stated

"uhhh,.....i dont know...help me Anakin..." Ahsoka thought as she was wanting to just go wake him up and tell him, everything

Review


	4. Chapter 4

Ahsoka wants to tell him how she feels about him

as they were walking to their headquarters Ahsoka was trying to shelter her thoughts the best she could but it was hard with Anakin there she had already realised she liked him more than a master and more than a friend plus he could read her so easily

A few hours later They were getting ready to go to sleep and Anakin noticed Ahsoka being a little tense

he came over to her bunk and put his hand on her shoulder she looked upset he could see the sadness in her eyes

"hey snips you ok" he asked

she was staring at the ground she was scared she would look into his eyes.

"look at me Ahsoka" he asked sincerely

"i....i..i can't" she replied

"Ahsoka whats wrong " he Asked calmly

she knocked his hand off her shoulder pushed him out of the way and walked and faced the wall

Anakin gave up on trying that technique

"look snips, you know you can tell me anything, and if i don't know what it is i can't help you!" Anakin yelled as he walked behind her

Ahsoka got tears in her eyes but they went away quick as she got frustrated at him

"i don't need your help Anakin!" Ahsoka yelled

That was a word Rarely said from her mouth

He opend his mouth then stopped

"I'm going to bed Ahsoka....please dont be mad at me..if i said something" Anakin tryed to finish

"I'm not mad at you Master" Ahsoka answered trying to keep from crying her eyes out

"goodnight Ahsoka you may stay awake if you like" Anakin said as he turned against the wall in his bed and soon fell asleep

Ahsoka got in her bed but was not asleep

REVIEW!!!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

she was sitting there thinking about Anakin of course,she was starting to think she loved him,Ahsoka had never loved anyone before

but she never in a million light years thought she was falling for Anakin Skywalker her own master

but now she thinks she has

She finaly doses off and a few hours later she wakes up from a nightmar

It was about her and Anakin...they had fallen in love and the council found out and Anakin and her were seperated and Anakin died and she was left with no one

He was like a father to her but not anymore...it was more like a love and hate as more than friends

she laied their for about another hour and then she dicides she has to tell him to finaly get it off her chest and leave it behind

she goes up to Anakin and sits on the edge of the bed

"skyguy you...you awake" she says in a soft voice

"i am now" he replies

he sits up and rubs his eyes

"what is it snips" he asks

"i ...i...wanted you to know im sorry for the way i acted before we went to bed" She answers

"yea its fine it's my fault i was a litle mean i should mind my own buissness" he replies

their was a silence

"well i guess we better go back to bed" Anakin says

"yea"...she replies

"WAIT THATS NOT ALL OF IT!" Ahsoka yells out as she walkes back to bed

"I KNEW IT" He shouts

she gives him a scowel

"this is serious" Ahsoka replied

"ok...ok...im sorry just tell me it will be ok....just tell me.." Anakin said sincerly as he signaled her to come closer

"i..I....i think" She studders

"you think what" he says

"Please dont make fun of me please" she askes

"Relax i wont tell anyone" he replies

she takes a heavey breath

"i think i may be in love with you and and i dont know how to handle it and its wrong and its really confuseing" she yells out as tears bursted out of her eyes

he puts his hand to her lips

she pushes it away

Anakin refuses he pushes his lips aginst hers

She pushes his lips away once again

she turns away....

"ANAKIN STOP" she yells

"no i love you to i don't care about the jedi i don't i, just love you" he says

she tries to walk away but he grabs her and spins her around and starts to kiss her more passionately

his torso is soon aginst her brests

she trys to break free

"STOP IT'S IT'S NOT RIGHT " she yells

he dosen't agnolage her he keeps holding her and kissing her

she finaly gives up he starts to take off her shirt and she helps by taking her pants off along with her underwhere Anakin unstraps her bra

she soon knows what she is doing

she pushes him away again running to the bathroom and locks the door

Anakin realises what he has done he starts to feel terrible

she stayed their all night and Anakin didnt get sleep at all he just sat on his bed thinking about how she would ever forgive him

it was about 8:30 Am

"hey......hey snips.....u....u.....u there?" she dosent answer

"im really really sorry" he says.....

she starts to cry

"no ur not you just feel bad" She yells

she sounds mad and hurt

there was a long pause

Ahsoka i.....i....i dont know what to say

"ALL I WANTED TO KNOW WAS HOW TO LET YOU GO" She yelled

"ANAKIN HOW....HOW COULD YOU TREAT ME LIKE THAT......LIKE IM A SLUT"

"i...i was....IM SO SO SO SORRY UR NOT A SLUT IT'S JUST I...I LIKE YOU TO AND YOU WERE BETTER AT CONTROLING ATTACHMENTS THAN ME.....OK! Anakin shouts as tears ran down his eyes

she hears the truth in his voice

"you...you mean it" she askes

"yes please i just lost control of my emotions and that is no excuse...please please forgive me" Anakin said drying his tears

:) look for more hope you liked it i tryed really hard on this one


	6. Chapter 6

Ok people i thought about how i don't make it easy to read because of grammer and also how i dont double space so plz keep reading and reiew i need some advice !!! :) thnx

Ahsoka grabbed a towel and came out of the bathroom, She walked up to Anakin he looked Away she hugged him, which felt a little awkward but she seemed to like it which scared her a little bit.

Anakin on the other hand was wishing he could enjoy it,He couldn't he felt guilty and couldn't stand the fact that it was taken as only a friendly hug.

"I'm really really sorry" Anakin said

"i know you are" she said as she got closer to his lips and kissed him

Anakin turned away

"whats wrong" she said

"i don't get it,you get mad at me for for"

"YOU TRIED TO HAVE SEX WITH ME" she said as she stopped a turned away she rarely yelled at HIM

Then their was silence the thing Ahsoka hated.

he turned toward her

"ok...ok... your right it was wrong.........i..i love you Ahsoka and im sorry for the way i acted please don't be mad at me i want to still be with you ! i dont care for Padme !! I DONT ! he screamed

she turned around and kissed him hard on the lips

he brought her breast closer to his torso the to continued.

then they herd a knock on the door

"hello?" it was obi-wan

"uh oh" Ahsoka said ( remember she was still undressed and you could tell she had been crying because of her mascara was all over her face, so he would totally know if something was up)

"quick hide in the bathroom!" Anakin whispered

"come in Anakin" yelled

obi-wan came in acting suspicious, Wheres ahsoka? he asked

"uhhh she ummm she is in the mess hall......... yea she was hungry!" Anakin said nervously

"well i came to use the bathroom mine is being repaired" obi-wan said

"No!" Anakin yelled

"why not !" Obi-wan protested

"Uhhh because i have to go" ! Anakin replied

"Anakin our not making sense I'm goi..." Obi-wan tried to finish

"no no please i have to go first!" Anakin said

"Ok gosh" Obi-wan said

Anakin ran into the bathroom

"Quick hide in the shower" he whispered to Ahsoka

"Why?!" she asked

"i will explain later dont make a sound! i mean it !! bu.... DONT!" Anakin said

'ok" she said

Anakin started to walk off

"wait!" she asked softly

"wh...." he said

she pulled him close and gave him a kiss

he smiled and walked out

Obi-wan walked in and started to pee

ewww! she thought in her head

He left

Anakin came in to tell her it was clear.

she came out and got dressed

ok How did you like it i know i had alot of spelling errors !!! plz comment and please please please review !!! help me out with some reviews


	7. Chapter 7

OMG OMG OMG THANKYOU FOR ALL THE HELP PEOPLE !! I HAVE TO GIVE SHOUT OUTS !!!

ok my first shout out is to Darth comrad! he is my insperation!! he is helping me out with spelling and stuff ! I LOVE U MAN!

MY NEXT is to Kelly ! OMG U R SO AMAZING ! i never thought that like people were waiting for me to post chapters ! ahhh im so happy :) ps: i HATE PADME !!!!!!!! GRR oh yea thanzx for the idea!

ALSO TO WATERLILY AND FUNNY GIRL !!! thank you !!

KEEP READING I WILL TRY MY BEST LOVE YOU GUYS !

* * *

The next morning Anakin awoke to the sun shining through the window, he streched and got up and went to the mess hall to get some breakfast

About 5 minutes later Ahsoka woke up she rubbed her eyes and looked around the room, the first thing she noticed was gone was Anakin

where could he be she thought?

oh well she said she dicited she wasnt hungry and dicited to get ready

she waked to the bathroom and looked at her apperance she started to noticed the flaws of herself, she found herself looking at her head tails.....

* * *

ok in the first chapter i wrote i said she had blone hair and all that ! but whaterver yall want to think she looks like. your welcome to tell me what u like better.

* * *

ok im soooooo sorry this was a seek peak at the nex chapter ok im really sorry !!! got exams ok!!!


	8. Chapter 8

HAHAH I JUST HADDDDDD TO POST THIS ! IT MIGHT NOT BE MY BEST BUT YEA IM GONNA GIVE YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER !

The next morning Anakin awoke to the sun shining through the window, he streched and got up and went to the mess hall to get some breakfast

About 5 minutes later Ahsoka woke up she rubbed her eyes and looked around the room, the first thing she noticed was gone was Anakin

where could he be she thought?

oh well she said she dicited she wasnt hungry and dicited to get ready

she waked to the bathroom and looked at her apperance she started to notice the flaws of herself, she found herself looking at her head tails.....

ok in the first chapter i wrote i said she had blone hair and all that ! but whaterver yall want to think she looks like. your welcome to tell me what u like better.

and looking at her body and noticed how she was to skinny or that her breasts were to small or wernt porportional.

Hey im back ! she herd Anakin yell from the next room

she quickly opend the door and walked up to Anakin.

hey snips! he said

she put her arms aound his neck and kissed him on the lips

then he put his hands on her hips and he pulled her closer

Anakin got cought up and the kiss and started to kiss her more and more at the point where it was atlest french kiss ( i hope that made since)

anakin she tried to say with their lips locked togather

Master She squeld

she finaly got his whole name out

he finaly realised and let got and turned away

there was a silence

she urned toward Anakin

Master ... she said while she put her hands around his neck

whats the matter? She asked looking into his deep blue eyes (ok in clone wars they look green to me ! idk which color, everyone says their blue! someone tell me plz)

im sorry...he said quietly

for what? she asked in a soft voice

im sorry for getting carried away i didnt mean to make you uncomfrotable

i wasn't unconforable! she said in a supprised voice

what was it then i felt a felling in you! he yelled

Anakin it was the feeling of lo.....

It WASNT LOVE AHSOKA ! He yelled

I WASENT GONNA SAY THAT ! she yelled back

THEN WHAT WAS IT? He asked in a angrey tone

she turned away

I WAS GOING TO SAY THAT LOSSING YOU IS MY FEAR GOSH! I DONT WANT TO GET TO CAUGHT UP IN YOU AND THEN SOMETHING HAPPEN AND ME NOT BEING ABLE TO CONTROL IT !

Anakin's Face turned sincer

he went up to ahsoka and turned her around and huged her tight

she put her arms around his chest and smiled

you know...... i think its to late for that not to happen. she said

he smiled :)

by the way its Anakin not master he replied in a kind voice

sorry to leave yalll hangin !!!!!!!!!!! yea i say yall ! im from the south kk ! hahahah hey im gonna keep thinking of ideas rewiew more and PM ME ! people ! was it to serious or to romantic o just plan horrid !!!! let m know ! :) i hope u liked it kelly ! i will use your idea sooner or later


	9. Chapter 9

IM BACK !!! people i am sooooo sorry !!! My computer crashed! BUT YES ITS FIXED ! AND CRAP ITS FRIDAY AND NO NEW CLONEWARS ! BUT YOU STILL HAVE A CHAPTER OF MY STORY TO READ !!!! SO YEA THANK THANK THANK YOU PEOPLE FOR ALL THE REWIEWS !

AND I WANT TO GIVE A SHOUT OUT TO MY BFF lena ! she is amazing i love her we talk at school all the time! she loves Johnny Depp! haha well enjoy my story !

the next morning Ahsoka woke up

"good morning sleepy head" Anakin yelled from across the room

"shut up!" she said in a sleepish voice

"hey just trying to get you to cheer up" Anakin replied

she noticed he was in his bed playing his starfighter videogame

"oh my gosh you STILL play videogames!" she giggled

he paused his game

" hey just becuase im 21 doesnt mean..."

she cut him off

"i know" she said as she smiled

she rolled over and got out of bed and went to cuddle in bed with Anakin

he smiled and pulled her closer to his side

beep beep! Anakin herd his comlink ring ( ok i dont know how to spell that, if you cant understand what i spelt PM me ok, its like a cell phone on speaker)

it was obi-wan

"Master what is it?" Anakin Asked

"we need you and Ahsoka to go to Aluvia"Obi-wan stated

"Aluvia? whers that?" Anakin questioned

its in wild space a obi-wan Answerd

"why do you need for us to go there?" Anakin asked

"try to form a alliance with the people who live there, rex will go with you" obi-wan said

soon enough

Anakin and Ahsoka were walking to the twilight with rex following behind

Ahsoka made sure rex was far enough back sso her and Anakin could talk about them being togather

"why does rex have to go!?" Ahsoka said in a wisper

"he is my main trooper we may need him" Anakin wisperd

"but i wanted to spend time with you" she wisperd in a dissapointed tone

"you are ! we are togather arn't we?"! Anakin wisperd in a puzzled voice

they walked on to the ship then into the middle of the hall rex left to go start up the ship

"yes but"

"but what?" he asked

"i wanted time ALONE" she said in a soft tone

"well we have a bed room! i can lock the door ! we can kiss and do all that stuff in there you know!" he wisperd

they went to the room and soon enough it had been about 3 hours and they were already close to Aluvia

then out of no where

GENRAL! he herd rex yell

ok thats it for this chapter ! theyre is another next i didnt want to start it on this chapter so yea see ya ! hahahah rewiew PLEASE !


	10. Chapter 10

yay my 10th chapter ! heheh double digits ! wow i need help ! anyway enjoy

"uhhhhhh yes uhh what is is rex" he answered back in an unsteady voice

"the navigation computer isnt working and the engine is malfunctioning were going to crasha" Rex yelled

then Ahsoka felt a presence in her mind, it was fear of Anakin, a fear of loosing him and what they have she knew that she had never sensed this before on a mission

the only time she felt this FEAR is when they crashed on that planet and he was injured badly before they crash landed, and how master seucra taught...or thought she taught her about having NO ATTACHMENTS!

but this was much more than that

their was **LOVE** of **ANAKIN** drawn into this one

She seemed to be in a daydream thinking of what could happen to her and Anakins relationship but she noticed that she was, still standing in the middle of the halway

then soon she herd Anakin yelling her name

Ahsoka ! he yelled

she still didn't snap out of the daydream

but she could still feel Anakin push her out of the way because of the huge pice of metal coming at her

"Snips wake up!" Anakin yelled as he tried to awake her

"wait here i will be back" Anakin added as he left to go tell rex someting

she soon woke up and noticed their was a huge pice of metal coming at her she tryed to run

Anakin came back and saw her trying to doge the pieace coming at her

"AHSOKA "Anakin yelled her name loud as he could

it was to late it knocked her down

she was unconcius

he ran over to her and tryed to wake her up

another peace of metal came flying across the hall

it was to dangerous

Anakin picked her up and ran over to the control room and closed the door

"what happened" rex yelled

"a peace of the ship hit her and knocked her unconscious" Anakin answerd

he put her down in the corner and ran his hand across her face

"your gonna be ok...hang on" Anakin wisperd to himself

he got up and ran out in the hall dogeing the pieaces of the ship falling off.

he foud the door to the supply room

and found a round thing that was silver and put it into his mouth and grabed two more and ran back to the control room

"here put this in your mouth rex!" Anakin yelled

he shoved the other one into Ahsokas mouth

he figured she would be able to breathe if she was only unconsious and still breathieng

"SPLASH BOOOM"

they landed in water

Anakin was right it was a water world

they were sinking fast

Anakin picked up Ahsoka and carried her up top with rex by his side

it was pouring rain and to go along with it their was thunder and lighting they were horrible waves tall as 10 to 16 feet that could drown you and force you to the bottom of the deep sea

"Rex STAY CLOSE" Anakin yelled

Anakin put Ahsoka on his back and jumped in they started to swim underwater

he was trying to hold onto Ahsoka and swim at the same time

it was working out but it was difficult

then he saw Rex point up

Anakin knew thet ment to go up to the surface

"do you want me to carry her for a wile" Rex yelled

"NO I'M FINE" Anakin yelled back

then before they could get back underwater a wave came towards them

yea look for chapter 11 it will be there!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11

ok is it getting hard to understand ! if you dont understand or you have ideas or you just want to talk PM me !

* * *

before they could get back underwater a wave came towards them

Anakin felt it coming he got ready to hold Ahsoka as tight as he could

WOSH!!!

they went under and rolled like tumble weeds in the middle of the ocean

Anakin came up gasping for Air

he coughed looking around

they're was no sight nor sound of Rex

Anakin felt Ashamed, Sad and terrible that he had lost his trooper

he and rex were like brothers

Almost as close as him and Obi-wan

then he realised Ahsoka was in his arms and that seemed to calm his spirit

even in this bad situation

he was trying to figure a way to swim to....their was land but it was far, about a mile

he herd a scream right next to him but it fated quick

"Ahsoka!" He thought

he panicked

he looked at his arms and she was gone

she slipped out of his arms!

he went under water and saw Ahsoka trying to swim but she couldn't

he swam down and dragged her to the surface

As soon as they got to the surface she hugged him tight and closed her eyes

she was trying to swim but she couldn't she was in shock

"im here,im here"Anakinsaid as he was running his hands down her lekku

"Anakin" she said as she was breathing hard

"yes its ok its ok im here!" Anakin says calming her down

he kissed her on the cheek

she kissed him on the mouth

"im sorry" Ahsoka said

"it was a mistake you shouldn't be sorry im not going to get mad i love you" Anakin said

"Come on we are going to swim to the shore its only about a mile away" Anakin said

"o....ok" Ahsoka said still trying to get a feel in her legs

they headed that way

yea i left you hanging ! i hope it didn't suck ! i will add more


	12. Chapter 12

THANK YOU PEOPLE ! I HOPE YOU KEEP READING ! REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW !! I LOVE TO READ WHAT YOU THINK!

it took them hours to get to the shore bacause the water was so rough

they finaly arrived

Anakin carried Ahsoka up onto the shore an layed her down

'stay put i will be right back!" Anakin said

she refused and stud up after her left

she was freezeing the water was ice cold and it was still pouring rain

meanwhile

Anakin walked up more to where he was a little ways from the oean

their was a small cave perfect for setting up camp

Ahsoka ran up to him

"Anakin.." Ahsoka said in a small voice

"AHHHH" Anakin yelled

"you fricken scared the blases out of me!" Anakin snaped

"sorry!" she replied with a giggle

"i told you to stay put!" he said angrely

"well i didnt so get over it" she said in a snipy tone

he bent down next to her and rubed her forhead

"please dont be mad" she pleaed

"why would i be mad i love you?!" he said in a soft voice

he kissed her on the lips

"follow me we are going to find some wood to make a fire their we can dry our cloths im freezeing!" Anakin said

sooner or later they found some wood from some trees and went into the cave and stacked them up in a T.P structure

"now what can we light it with?" Anakin said

"I dont know" Ahsoka replied

he looked under his jedi cape and their was his lightsaber (A/Ndid i mention they wore their capes, or whatever they are called)

he pulled it out

"lets see if this survived" he said in a excited voice

he put it over the wood and it started to light (ok whatever, it was so hot it started to burn whatever you want to think ok)

"yes its woking" Ahsoka yelled

with a few of extra sticks that were long Anakin had made sort of a clothing rack he put ther robes and most of their cloths on their to let them dry, it was close to the fire

Anakin had took the robes he was whereing and all he had on was no shirt also includeing his gloves and hanged them on the rack to let them dry then took off his boots and put them next to the fire

Ahsoka took off her arm bands and white leggings (ok are her leggs really white IDK) and hung them on the rack and put her boots next to his

she could see Anakins robotic hand

"i didnt know you lost a hand before" Ahsoka said in a soft tone

Anakin looked away from her

she walked over to him

"its ok you can tell me" Ahsoka said rubbing his back

"when I was a padawan, it was me and Obi-Wan aginst dooku, i charged at him full of anger her shocked me and i got thrown aginst the wall obiwan told me to wait, i didnt pay any mind to him, then he slashed obi-wans leges and then went over to me and cut my hand offit is my fault dooku isnt in prison" Anakin said with a tear going down his eye

"Anakin.....im.....im really sorry, its not your fault" Ahsoka replied with a hug

she kissed him on the cheek

"lets lay down you look tied" Anakin said

she cuddled aginst him on the hard cold ground and fell asleep in his arms


	13. Chapter 13

THANKYOU PEOPLE WHO READ MY STORY YOU INSPIRE ME BY YOUR REWIEWS! PLEASE KEEP REWIEWING AND I WILL KEEP WRITEING WHEN I GET 10-15 REWIEWS I WILL MAKE A YOUTUBE VIDEO FOR SHOUTOUTS !

The next morning Ahsoka woke up her back hurt, she Noticed she fell Asleep on top of Anakin,he was still sleeping, she soon noticed that his arm was around her waist holding on to her, that made her feel safe and secure

But for some reason she keept thinking what is she would do if the council found out about them,she knew they would be exiled from the order, but for some reason when she was with Anakin it didnt phase her, but when she thougt if she was alone it did.

"mmmmmmhhhhhhhh" Anakin moned

it made her snap out of her little daydream

"Anakin?" she called

he opend his eyes and smiled

"good morning snips!"

"good morning skyguy!"

she smiled and kissed him on the cheek

"i love you" Anakin said in a sweet voice

"i lo....."

Ahsoka was cought off

"You dont have to say it to me i know you do" Anakin said

she laughed and continued cuddleing with him

"can i ask you a question?" Ahsoka asked

sure what is it? Anakin replied

"what happend in your childhood, what were you like?" Ahsoka Stated

he looked at her

"do you really want to know?" he said softly

"Anakin i think you need to tell me i can feel you emotions" Ahsoka snaped

If she was going to be his lover, she deserved to know What a mess he thinks he is

"ok............" He added

"i was a slave on Tatooine along with my mother, Qui-Gon Jinn, obi-wan and padme crashed their ship there and they needed parts and didnt have much money, so i pod raced and won the money so they could get the parts they needed , they saw how my midiclorians were very high, and they told me i could be a jedi, i wanted to so bad and i thougt my mother would be able to come with me

but she couldnt, i didnt want to leave her........ but she told me to go, and that everything was going to be fine, i promised one day i would come and free her and all the slaves

then years later i came back,.........she was kidnapped.....i went to go find her but i was to late and she died in my arms" Anakin said as he was sobbing tears of hate and sadness

"i gave into my anger and i killed living beings" He added as he looked away from her

he was expecting Ahsoka to be discussed or she would feel hatred against him, Mabe even fear

he fell into her arms as he was embarrassed and sad

All Ahsoka did was hug him hard and strangely she started to cry because she felt sorrow for Anakin

Ahsoka had never seen him cry, she would have never thought, he, her master, to ever cry

he was always tense, nothing seemed to bother him, sometimes she forgot he had feelings of sadness

she knew he had anger, hate and love but not love of her

the only love and kindness she had seen in him was the first day they meet

he felt guiltiy for her when she thought she messed everything up

but he still said she could be his padawan.

she ran her hands through his hair

"Anakin im so sorry i didnt mean to ask somthing so personal" Ahsoka said through her tears

"its ok its just i miss her a whole lot somethimes and i try to let it not get the best of me but it seems to always when i talk about it" Anakin Stated

"i mean i try not cry but i....i do an its not its not..." He studderd

"its not what?" Ahsoka asked

i"ts not something a man would do.." Anakin replied

"What! you think just becuase your a guy you can show feelings! Anakin i think it is so sweet when you show me your feelings" She replied as she kissed his cheek

"really?" Anakin said

"yea i do.....its sweet.... "Ahsoka said in a sweet tone

A/N yea and that is true ! most guys hate to cry ! LOL HOPE YOU LIKED IT ! REMBER I WILL DO SHOUTOUTS ON YOU TUBE AND ON HERE IF U LEAVE REWIEWS !

IF YOU LOVE STARWARS POST THIS ON YOUR PROFILE

If someone told me i was Obi-wan Kanobi

i would be like wait?

im the old Guy


	14. fun on the beach

wow 15 this is Amazing i have 15 chapters ! and im confused i delet the document uploads when i need 16 right im confused it says i have to many so i deleted the talk document it is still on here right ! well whatever ! enjoy! pm me ! please

Anakin wiped his eyes and got up

the sun was shineing on the beach

well what you want to do snips? Anakin asked

huh? Ahsoka said puzzled

well what do you want to do i mean their is nothing i can think of ! Anakin said in a playful tone

well we need to find some food ! Ahsoka said in a snappy tone

ok fine..... Anakin said in a dissapointed tone

what ?! Ahsoka asked

well i wanted to makeout ! Anakin said in a playful tone

later ! we got to find some food ! Ahsoka smiled

the split up

about 2 hours later Ahsoka came back

she saw anakin had found some fish and hung them up on the clothing rack (of course took the cloths of)

she came back with more firewood and bananas and coocoonuts

hey ! what did yo......Anakin asked

dont ask its only a few bananas and coco nuts Ahsoka said adgetated

what dont feel bad you got firewood to! Anakin said

she smiled

ok fine ! she said

anakin built a fire and they sat by eachother and ate some fish, they talked a little

Anakin......? Ahsoka said

what? he said in a soft careing voice

what....what if the council finds out about us. Ahsoka said

Ahsoka.....Anakin said in a kind tone ]

he scooted close to Ahsoka and put his arm around her and kissed her forhead

Ahsoka.....they wont, i know this is hard an....

he was cut off

and what ! i mean if they find out we will both be exiled BECAUSE they always say NO ATTATCHMENTS ! She snapped

hey hey clam down.... Anakin said in a soft tone

she put her head on his shoulder and sighed

im sorry......i dont care if we....we do get exiled i just dont want to be alone in the world if it..it happens She said concerned and worried

its ok i would never do that....i dont care either, i just want to be with you

she smiled

it was now dark out

he looked at the ocean it was calm

hey you want to have some fun Anakin asked

ummmm where we are in the middle of no where Ahsoka said thinking he went crazy

lets skinnydipp in the ocean ! Anakin said

he looked at her

she smiled

what are we going to dry off with smart one? Ahsoka added

we can use our robes

she looked at him

ok........fine

they ran down to the middle of the beach

it was a full moon (if you know what i mean........lol JK)

they stripped off and ran in togather

they were now makeing out and chaseing eachother in the water

Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ahsoka screamed

what Anakn swam over to her

whats wrong Anakin asked worried

she was stilll screaming

there is something trying to eat my leg !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Anakin looked under water and noticed it was a tiny black fish

clilll !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Anakin yelled so she would stop screaming

huh? she said panicy

its just a little fish ! Anakin said playfully

her face turned blood red!

sorry for screaning loud ! she said'

he chuckled

its ok !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!he came closer to her

the two kissed passonatly

they signaled eachother to go in and getting some rest

they went in and dryed off and put their cloths back on and used the other robe to cover up with

if the water was only that calm when we crashed landed! Ahsoka said

you got that right ! he smiled and they went to sleep

* * *

ok it is friday !!!!!!!!!!!!!!! yea i put new chapters on weekends !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! love you guys !!!!!!!!!! rewiew rewiew rewiew !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please :)


	15. resucue contest link

Hello its a new chapter ! thankyou all my readers ! and please go to my video on youtube and commint

if you want to know i replaced the first few chapters and made them wayyyyyyyyyyyyy more understandable, one more thing, My friend Darth Comrade was talking to me on facebook and on here and i got a bad rewiew ! ok it got me a down in the dumps a little ! i was sad and depresssed because of that JERK! HE TOLD ME TO INGONORE PEOPLE LIKE THAT! i will spare u the detailes but yea! back off jerks ! if you dont like it stop being rude to people!!!!

when YOU HAVENT EVEN PICKED UP A PEN TO WRITE ANYHTING IN YOU LIVES !AND EVEN TO POST IT ON THE INTERNET- DarthComrade

ok and kelly and my other fans who dont have an account ! get one please ! it would be awsome ! just let me know you are kelly and the otherpeople ! please just get one ( if you can i know parents, i have some of my own)

* * *

BOOOM CRASH !!! BANG !!!!!!!!

they both wake up

Look a republic ship ! Ahsoka yells

they both stand up and run outside of the cave and wave their arms around

they land about 3 yards away from them

they both run up to the ship

obi-wan comes out with rex

Rex! Ahsoka yells running up to him

she Accwardly hugs him

hey hey calm down kid im sill here !Rex said

sorry....got carried away she said

Anakin went over to obi-wan and have him a brotherly look

obi-wan put his hand on Anakins shoulder

good job Anakin. Obi-wan said

Anakin smiled

thankyou master ! Anakin said

Ahsoka walked up to obi-wan

hello master Kanobi she said in a soft tone

hello little one he added

how did you save rex? Ahsoka asked

well i was looking for you in the ship and i found him washed up on shore a little ways from here Obi-wan said

yep! rex said walking up to them

well lets get in the ship its freezeing ! Ahsoka added

they got back in the ship and they each went to their rooms

( if you didnt know im thinking that they must know were they stay ! they have like thousads of those ships ! they must be all made the same! they have their main room on courasaunt)

Anakin and Ahsoka went into theirs and locked the door

* * *

ok hey whats up people i need to do this ! i have a contest ! here is the link !

.com/watch?v=19-QS_TDuVU


	16. Ahsoka and the council

ok did you look at my contest ?!!! enter it !!!

* * *

they locked the door and Ahsoka turned towards Anakin and gave him a scard and confused look

he went over toward her and kissed her on the lips

she pushed him away

Anakin.....she sighed

what? he asked in a soft tone

he pulled her close to his chest and huged her

Hey tell me whats wrong...he said softly

tears ran down her eyes

i....i...

what? he said quietly

i wish we didnt have to hide this! she yells out

she grabes him tighter around his neck

he just keeps holding her and kisses the top of her head

( this is he part where all girls go "Awwwwww thats so sweet")

its ok its ok.....he says softly

she calmed down and lossend her grip

i....im sorry for freaking out like that she said softly looking at the ground

hey its ok.....its hard...i...i know. he siad

ahsoka suddenly got angry

I think the council is wrong

she paused anakin off her and walked away fom him to the other side of the room

THEY.....THEY DONT UNDERSTAND

its YODAS FAULT !!! HE IS THE ONE WHO ALWAYS SAYS LOVE IS BAD !

UHHH I HATE HIM! GOSH !

she starts to cry but still furious

I MEAN WHY WHY AND HOW HOW DOES HE KNOW HOW LOVE FEELS !

HEHE CANT !!!! I BET THE ONLY REASON HE SAID THAT WAS BECAUSE HE NEVER GOT A CHANCE!!!

ITS NOT FAIR....ITS NOT.................its not....its not....fa....

she began to calm down and cry harder

Anakin came over to her

she fell into his arms

he said nothing just held her in his arms

dont cry its just the council

sometimes they are wrong,sometimes they are

she wiped her tears and let go and stood infrot of anakin and smiled

theirs your smile ..Anakin said

he smiled

she looked at him

you need to shave ! she said in a playfull tone

he ran into the bathroom and looked at himself

Hey im not that bad ! he yelled from the bathroom

she laughed hard

he could hear her

what? he said walking into the room

i was kidding ! she said

oh....(he blushed) he said in a soft tone

she went over to him and kissed him on the lips and went over to her bed

you coming skyguy

OH YES I AM! he said excited

he went over to the bed ready to go

UHHH ! Ahsoka said

what? Anakin asked

Not that kind r u coming ! she said back

She punced his arm in a kidding way

oh sorry ! he said as he went over to his bed

wait! she said softly

what? he asked

well would you like to hold me till i fall asleep? i mean onlyl....i..if..yo

sure he said

he went over to her and he stayed in bed with her and waited till she fell asleep and went to his bed and soon fell asleep himself

* * *

hope you liked this !!!!!!!!!!! enter my contest !!!!!!


	17. ObiWan is courious?

ok yay ! hope people are entering my contest ! im so excited ! thankyou kelly ! i hope you enter my contest !

question for kelly: did you write a story yet, is it posted online,you can participate either way! kk!!!!

* * *

Ahsoka woke up

she got up and figured she should wake up Anakin

she went over to him

hey skyguy! wake up! she said in a entergetic tone

he opend his eyes and smiled'

hey sinps! he said in a tierd tone

she ran her hands through his harir

i love you....he said

she looked away

what now! he asked madly

whatever its nothing! she replied

bu.....

knock!knock

Ahsoka went to the door

it was Obi-Wan

hello Ahsoka! he said

hello Master Kanobi she replied in a furstrated tone

he walked to the middle of the room

you have a mission! obi-wan said

Anakin stood up

What is it Master! Anakin replied

you must go Gaurd Satine, she is on her way back to Madalore

you must protect her from enemies ! Obi-wan replied

who is Satine? Ahsoka asked

she is....

Obi-wan was cut off

She is one of Obi-Wan's good friends. Anakin answerd

oh ok..... Ahsoka replied in a confused tone

* * *

Pause ! ok i gave it a twist for some of you Obi and Satine fans, i dont think there is many but i dont think many people have wrote a story on this idea ! so you will see alot of them ! so yes if you do like them! their will be some parts !

* * *

they landed on courasaunt where Satine was in her apartment packing

Ahsoka why dont you go help satine with some packing! im sure she would enjoy ur company Obi-wan asked

Absoultly Master. Ahsoka replied

he gave her what apparntment Satine was in and she ran along

why did you aske her that?! Anakin asked Obi-wan

becuase i need some Answers Anakin.....Obi-wan said in a concerned voice

about what Master? Anakin asked nervousley

well i since something diffrent about you and Ahsoka! Obi-wan answerd

ever since that mission you and her seem a little to relaxed when you are with her Obi-wan siad

And you and her seem to stand a little closer than useuall Obi-wan added

master! what are you saying?! Anakin asked mad and nervously

nothing! its just i want to know why !? Obi-wan Asked

well i mean we have been through alot! Anakin said

i mean we have become a tad bit more protective over eachother i mean Arent you and Satine!!!! Anakin added

ok ok i was just Asking! calm down Anakin! Obi-wan said strarted at the way he just said that

sorry Master Anakin added emberised

* * *

OK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ENTER MY CONTEST !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW PLEASE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1


	18. Ahsoka and Satine part 1

ok im allmost at chapter 20!!!!!!!!!!! im so happy !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! keep reading !

* * *

Meanwhile

hello who might you be?! Satine Asks

I am Ahsoka Tano

nice to meet you....why are you here Satine askes couriously

i was told by Master Kanobi to come help you pack your things! Ahsoka answerd

oh Obi.........Satine said softly

What? she said puzzled

ohhh nothing thank you for coming Satine replied

your welcome....Ahsoka said still confused

so you are a jedi right......Satine asked

ohhh yea i am training to be one...... Ahsoka said happy (she was happy someone noticed)

oh you are a padawan learner to Obi-wan? She asked

well yes and no ! Ahsoka said

i am a padawan learner but not Master Kanobi's padawan! i am Master Skywalker's padawan!

oh ok i have met him before! Satine said

he is a loyal jedi like obi Satine added

Ahsoka noticed she said only Obi, but dicited to not say anything

thankyou....he is......Ahsoka said as the words faded

she bagan to think of him and how much she loved him

so do you know who will be escorting me (hopeing it was Obi) Satine asked

* * *

A/N ok i would love to call him Obi becuase he is really hot in the first movie ! but then he gets old and grows a berd !! so not anymore do i call him Obi

* * *

Oh yes in matter a fact i do! Ahsoka said

It will be Me and My Master Ana....(she stared to say his name) i mean Skywalker

oh thats nice im glad to finaly have another women around ! Satine said sad but thankful

yea the last girl i got to do a thing with is when i was with Barris Offie ! Ahsoka answerd cheerfully

Oh who is she ? Satine asked

another padawan, but older than me (A/N i think she is) Ahsoka said

oh ok! Satine Answerd as she was zipping the last of her cloths into her suitcase

Well are we going to leave now! Satine Asked

no they will come get us when we do! Ahsoka answerd

oh have a seat Then ! Satine said niceily

oh thankyou! Ahsoka said

they both sat down on the couch in the appartment

how old are you? Satine Asked

oh im 17 ! (a/u i want her 2 be that age, got a problem with it pretend i said your age) Ahsoka said

you are so wise for your Age Ahsoka! Satine said

oh wow thankyou! Ahsoka said cheerfully

can i ask you a question? Satine Asked

oh sure what about? Ahsoka Replied

well i know you are in this war with the jedi.....and i wanted to know if you belive fighting this war is the right thing to do for the galaxy? Satine asked sadly

well i mean i dont like violence.....i mean the only thing i would ever slice through with my saber is a droid.....i...i couldnt kill anything else with my saber ! i mean like a living being, i would never forgive myself if i did, i know violence isnt the Answer, and i dont think war is everyones choice sometimes someone will want to fight and the other people dont but they get sucked in not meaning to. but im not sure i can answer your question clearly yet.....Ahsoka replied

oh that is a fine Answer Ahsoka.....you have given me a good explenation on what obi was trying to say.

oh is that good? Ahsoka asked

yes...yes that is excelent! Satine answerd with a smile !

* * *

ok was that a suprise !!! they get along quite well dont they!? :) REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW

REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW REWIEW


	19. Ahsoka and Satine part 2

wow !!!! i need alot more rewiews!!!!!!!!!!!! and MORE CONTEST PEOPLE !!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Anakin and Obi-wan were makeing their way to Satine's apartment

so....you and satine....Anakin said curiously

ANAKIN! obi-wan said as he raised his voice

sorry.....Anakin said in a low tone

they arrived at Satines apartment

they nocked the door

Satine rushed to the door

hello! Satine said as she opend the door

greetings duchess....Obi-wan said as he was kissing her hand

Anakin bowed at her and came in and saw Ahsoka standing next to satine

he smiled and nooded at Ahsoka

she giggled back

Obi-wan gave Ahsoka a look of confusion

Ahsoka soon had a straight face

Well are you packed....Obi-wan said softly

yes Genral Kanobi...Satine replied

My apprentace Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka Tano will escort you back to Mandolore

yes Genral....She replied as she smiled

he smiled and left

i beleve i have seen you before Genral Skywalker. Satine said

yes i have meet you before duchess ! Anakin replied

Satine looked over on her bed

Where is my luggage? she asked confused '

oh we already sent it off with the droids to put them in the ship! Ahsoka replied

oh ok thankyou! Satine said politely

we should be going now! Anakin said

they went off to the ship

Well this is about a 2 day trip so get settled! Anakin said in a happy tone

Ahsoka was wondering whille he was having such a good time, And why obi-wan was so suspisious !

i will show Duchess satine to her room! Ahsoka said

she went down to about 7 room's from the end of the hallway on the left side, wich Anakin and Ahsoka's room is on the right at the end of the hall

here you are duchess! Ahsoka said happly

oh you may call me satine....she said

oh ok.....thank you for being so kind and genrous! Ahsoka said

you might not be seeing me in a while Ahsoka i will probly be sleeping for the rest of the day and all tomarow! Satine said

oh why?! Ahsoka said curiously

well with all the work i have to deal with and stress i havent been able to sleep in a while ! so i must be needing some! Satine replied

oh im sorry that was none of my buissness and i shouldnt have asked why!!! Ahsoka said sadly

oh its fine ! i would have told you anyway !

oh you can keep calling my Ahsoka ! and thankyou very much! Ahsoka replied

your welcome satine said shuting the door

Ahsoka wallked back up to the control room where Anakin was making sure every thing was in control

AHHHHH!!BLAST IT AHSOKA!!!!!!!!! Anakin shreaked

what?! Ahsoka said startled

nothing you scared me! Anakin said finaly claming down

sorry, you know i was coming here to do this ! Ahsoka said in a playful tone

ok fine i should have known!!! Anakin replied

He went over to her and kissed her on the cheek

* * *

awww!!! im so happy!!! i won Darth !!! MWAHHHHH HAAAAHAHHHHAHHHHH!!!!! SORRY INSIE JOKE THING WITH ME AN DC !!!!!!! HEHEHHE WONDERING WHO THAT IS !! IF YOU CAN FIGURE OUT WHO IT IS!!! I WILL GIVE U A VIDEO SHOUTOUT !!!!!

* * *

ok whoever can get all these quiz questions right wins ( no prize) just 4 fun (well a shoutout on here)

copy these questions and answer them in a review !! you can add your opinion to the chapter above them !!

ALL CHAPTER QUIZ

1) How did Anakin brake his T.V?

2) What did Ahsoka say to Anakin after they went skinnydipping in the ocean?

3) Do Satine and Ahsoka get along?

Opinion Question

1) do you want obi-wan and Satine to be togather?

2) Should i make a sequil after i finish this story?

3) Did you read my Profile?

* * *

enjoy !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	20. Satine and Obi

Hello! Happy Monday ! We all know most of us dont like mondays !!! but im here to brighten up your day!! Enjoy !

* * *

Anakin and Ahsoka were makeing their way up to the bridge

Hey snips, what do you want to do? Anakin asked

i dont know what do you want to do? Ahsoka asked

i dont care! Anakin said

wait i feel like we have had this disussion before ! Ahsoka said

yea we have! Anakin answerd back

bu.....

Ahsoka was cut off

he grabed her arm and pulled her aginst his chest then kissed her passionately

mmmhhhhhh Ahsoka moned a little

he let her go

did you like that? Anakin asked as he was smileing

very funny! Ahsoka said

they arrived at the bridge

he sat down in his chair

he use the force to pull her on top of his lap

what are you doing....! Ahsoka asked in a funny way

well excuse me!l i just wanted to hold you a little! He answerd back

she gigled

fine! she kissed him on the lips

i love you Anakin.....she said as she neseld her head aginst his neck

i.....love you to......he said back

Meanwile

Hmm im thirsty would you go get me a drink? Satine said to the C-49R droid ( okay i made that name up ! he looks like c-3po ok)

yes madam....the droid answerd back

when he left she went over to the closet and opend it

obi! she said as she was hugging him

shhh keep down Satine ! they will hear us !

sorry ! she said

ok i want you to go find out what they are up too! Obi-wan commanded

you can count on me Obi...she said as she was about to leave

Satine.....dont call me that.....please........Obi-wan asked

why? Satine asked sadly

becuase im not going to break the code! Obi-wan snapped back in a mad tone

sorry....why do you want me to spy on them anyway ! it not right! Satine said back angerly

well theyres something up with them! they seem like they are getting to close !

ok fine! i hope i dont regret this! Satine answerd back

heres a hologram of the ship! if you get lost look there or contact me on the comlink that i gave you!

ok! Satine said as she went out to the hall and shut the door silent as she could

she had been searching the ship for hours and didnt find any sign of them !

she pulled out her map and dictied to look in the bridge

she went over and she saw them makeing out in the main chair

(where they had been since she was sent to her room)

she saw and couldnt beleive her eyes !

i love you Anakin said in a soft voice

mmmmmmhhhhhh Ahsoka moned

satine went into the bathrooms and started to cry

all she could think about was her and obi-wan

she wishish it could be them

* * *

SHOCKER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YES !!!!!!! TRY TO GUESS WHAT IS GONNA HAPPEN !!!! YES THATS RIGHT !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW REVIEW


	21. Master Kanobi found out

ok!!! left yall with a cliff hanger ! and dont mean to brag ! oh kelly ! if what do you want to submit! story,picture,video ! first off do you have a youtube account !if not could u make one!

* * *

stop it ! Ahsoka said in a flirty voice

what?!! Anakin answerd back

he was smileing

he was grabing her side

you know what! she said smileing

she pushed his hand off of her side

ok....ok i will stop! Anakin said back laughing

* * *

meanwile

Satine managed to pull herself back togather ( it had been about 10 minutes later)

She was thinking about Obi-wan still

she was worried what he would think

she arrived at the door

she opend it

Satine! Obi-wan said couriously

hello...Genral Kanobi! She said with a slight smile

they went over and sat on the couch

did u see anything!? Obi-wan asked

there was a long pause

no.....no nothing.....they were just talking.......... Satine said

oh....what about!? Obi-wan said

oh just about.....Politics! Satine said

oh....ok! Obi-wan said in an unsure voice

* * *

meanwille

im tierd ...Ahsoka said softly as she was cuddleing up to Anakin

me to......Anakin said softly

lets go to bed....Ahsoka said as she was closeing here eyes

well im not sleeping here! Anakin said in a quiet voice

i know....Ahsoka said

huh...but...i...i cant....Anakin said

carry me! she said as she held her Arms out

oh!!!!!!! he said

yea. she said sleeply

she was already Half asleep

Anakin started to carry her down the hall

* * *

meanwille

Obi-wan was watching through the peep hole waiting for something to happen

he soon saw Anakin carrying her to their room

he couldn beleive what he saw!

he looked away

wait....wait.....mabe she feel asleep....mabe.....yes...yes thats what happend!

he kept telling himself

what is it Genreal Kanobi? Satine asked

i dont beleive it Satine! Obi-wan said

i just saw Anakin...Anakin carrying Ahsoka down th hall!

Satine looked scared

well....she probly fell Asleep! Satine said

i mean she looked a little tierd! Satine said nervously

OK ! WELL I JUST THINK ITS MABE LITTLE STRANGE ANAKIN WAS CARRYING HER! Obi-wan yelled

calm down! Obi !!! Satine said !

ok.....ok.........im sorry ! mabe i over reacted !


	22. do you really love me?

YES YES YES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHOOO HOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY COMPUTER IS FIXED AFTER 4 WEEKS !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GOSH I WAS ABOUT TO DIE ! I KNOW ATLEST IN ONE OF MY REWIEWS SOMEONE SAID THAT ! Well i know u want the scoop on whatz going on ! well its 3/26/10!!!! and i am really reallly happy ! its my doubble weekend ! lasst weekend i had friday off of school! and i couldnt spend my whole day posting the chapters i wrote because i well didnt hav a computer ! but i do have atlest 7 or 8 chapters wrote out on paper!!!!! and so it might not all be posted this weekend but soon ok! im not that good of a typer ! but texting helps me be a better typer ! (amazing right) And my contest ! my dad said no more youtube ! but who cares i dont!!! and yes we hav 1 week to rewiew for CRCT!! and then a break and there is is ! ok this test is super supr important! i have to pass in order to go to high school!!!!!!!!!!!!! and yes but its impossible to study for because the teachers dont make it !!!!!!!!!!!!! aahhhhhh i hate it !!!! but yea im happy !!!! and yea i think Darth Comrad is gone !? r u !!!!

welll i wish you a happy trip back home Adnan!!!! i will prey that you get there safely !!!!!!!! everyone wish him a happy journey !

oh and did i mention a new starwars is comeing on tonight !!! yea the comercial makes me LAUGH SO HARD !! Anakin says " hello ugly!" it made me laugh!!! so yes i guesss ur tierd of me ramblin on about my personal life so here it is !!!

* * *

"CALM DOWN OBI" Satine said

" Satine" Obi-wan yelled

"well im sorry but you get carried away" Satine yelld back

"i know i know im sorry" he said as he lowerd his tone

Obi-wan looked at satine

"you look pale" Obi-wan said

"why...why thats nonsence" Satine said nervously

he sat down beside her on her bed

he felt her head to make sure she didnt have a fever

" Genral im...." she said

"no fever but your a little warm" He said when he cut her off

" dont worry about me Genral" Satine said standing up trying to hide her nervousnes

"ok.......ok" Obi-wan said

"lets get some rest Obi" Satine said more clamer

"ok... but will you make up your mind what you are going to call me" he said smerking

"im sorry i was just so used to calling you Obi" she said turning away

"its ok you can call me that" Obi-wan said

she went over to her bed and got inside the covers

she looked so beautiful Obi-wan thought he

climed back into the closet and went to sleep in it

* * *

meanwile ( the next day)

"mmmmmm " Ahsoka moned as she rubbed her eyes

Anakin was already awake playing a pod raceing video game

"BLAST IT!" He yelled

she sat up

she tryed not to laugh

but she couldnt help it

she busted out laughing

"OH your awake" He said

he quickly turned the game off

she looked at him and rolled her eyes

"uhh" he said as he got out of bed to go wash his face

"ok im wasnt laughing becuase you play video games...just becuause you were talking to yourelf trying to win" Ahsoka said

"oh" Anakin said

he came out of the bathroom and went over and got in bed with her

she smiled

"why are you so sweet to me?" she asked in a soft voice

"well you know we are kinda togather!" Anakin said

"you know what i mean!" she said as she slaped his shoulder

"well you know i love you so much" he said sofly

he pulled her close to his chest

"wel i hope you know how much i love you" Ahsoka said

"i know you love me" Anakin said

"but why DO YOU LOVE ME" Ahsoka said in a worried tone

"1 well you have gourgious blue eyes, 2 you have a pretty nice body, and but the best part of you?"Anakin said

"what" Ahsoka said sadly

"you heart.....it can hold so much of everything, you care about everyone, no matter what they have done to you, i know you still cant harm them, and you love me and it seems like you do so much" Anakin said

she smiled

"i love you" Ahsoka said

"i love you to" Anakin said

* * *

k it was kinda boring wasnt it ! dont worry lots to come !!!!!!!!!!!!! and i got a question

who can answer this question!! i just want to know if anyone knows !!!!!

this is a very very very werd question

How Many Toes Does Ahsoka Tano Have? (onyl reason im asking is becuase she is Alian so i mean i didnt know if they had difrent number)


	23. HOTEL?

i think you will like this chapter ( this is kinda sad i had to go look up where their destination was)

* * *

they arrived at Mandolore

Anakin and Ahsoka escorted Satine to her original Senator Building

They walked right behind her and talked softly

"here we are" Anakin said

"you may stay here for a couple of days Obi told me you should stay here for a little wile" Satine said

"oh ok" Ahsoka said

"go up to the front office of the building and tell them your names" Satine said

"thankyou Senator" Anakin said

they left to go to the ship

"hey i will go get the luggage" Anakin said

"you go cheek us in" Anakin added

"OH ok" Ahsoka said

they each went to their destination

* * *

Meanwile

"Hello- Madem" A protocal droid said to Ahsoka as she arrived at the front desk

"hello i have a rservation" Ahsoka said

"oh -ok madem- please- tell -me- your- last -name" The droid said

" Ummm Skywalker" Ahsoka said

"im-sorry-there-is-kno-reservation-under-skywalker"

"oh um try Tano" Ahsoka said

"ok-madam" the droid said

"oh-there-u-are-madam" the driod said

"here-is-ur-key-to-your-room-madam" The droid added

Ahsoka looked around

there was a huge fountan in the middle and about 7 or 8 huge couches

then she looked moe along the wall and there was about 8 cheek in counters

theyre was a fancy elevator and one escelator

she looked to her right and there was the gift shop

she dicited she would go browse around and look

she went in

there was stuffed Animals for little ones and of course a corney t-shirt section

then to her right there was a section of computers people could use

that was about it

welll that was a waist of time she tought as she said walking out of there

she went into the elevator where their was a flat screen T.V

it was showing pictures of the hotel

it showed the gift shop,a pool,workout center and a movie theater then a library

wow this is a HOTEL ! Ahsoka thought

she arrived at their floor

she came out and found the room number and went inside

she saw the beds straight ahead and then she saw a huge kittichen to the left and there was a coffie pot mini t.v and a bar with a fridge

she went into the bathroom and there was 2 sinks

and a big shower she noticed there was a mini fridge

she walked out to where the beds were and there was a king size bed with a fireplace and a table with a computer

who needs a fire place is hot outside she tought

then there was a balconey outside the room that was right Ahead of the pool

then she noticed there was a note

it was from Obi-wan

it said

_Dear Ahsoka and Anakin _

_please enjoy your week vacation, this is a big suit and you should have fun here! hope you like it have fun you to!_

_sincerley,_

_Master Kanobi_

* * *

did i mention please rewiew !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :)


	24. ring ring ring !

rewiew !!!!

* * *

"im back" Anakin said

he had all the luggage on a hover cart

she smiled

"hey" she said as she went over and kissed him on the cheek

she started to get her luggage and put it on the bed

"did you see the hotel" Ahsoka said

"yea i know more places for us to make out" Anakin said

"shut up" Ahsoka said in a fun voice

he laughed

"well i am going to go take a shower" Ahsoka said

"yes!! " Anakin said under his breath

"huh" Ahsoka said

"oh nothing" Anakin said

she grabed her pajamas and went into the bathroom

"ok it takes her about 20 mintutes to get a shower and do her makeup and everything so ummmm i have just enough time"

he got on Holo-net and searched for wedding rings

he found a local store and clicked on it

he found all kinds of rings

there was one that was 2 dimonds and it was two shaped in a square position they were about 2centimets each

then there was 3 dimonds that were circular they were about 4 centimeters bigger than the square ones

he looked at about 10 more and she got out completley done with getting ready

"hey whatcha doing" Ahsoka said comeing towards him

he minimized the screen and stood up and huged her

"what do you want to do" Ahsoka asked

he kissed her lips

"well can you please watch some t.v while i look at something on the computer" Anakin asked

"oh....ok" Ahsoka said disapointedly

he sat back down at the computer

she wnt over to the bed and watched some t.v and lissend to her i pod

"uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"! she screamed

"what?" Anakin said woried

"this stupid Holo-FI wont work!" Ahsoka said ( A/n did yall catch that wi-fi ahh holo-fi ! ok corney right)

" it keeps diconecting me form hologram book" ( andother corney joke)

"ok...ok clam down" Anakin said

he went over to her

here he helped her restet it and it worked

she smiled

"im sorrry for freaking out" Ahsoka said sadly

"hey its ok just learn a little more on how to stop and think it out first" Anakin said in a swet tone

he went back over to the computer

it had beed about 2 hours and he probley had looked over hundreds of rings

then he found it

it was 4 dimonds they were circular and about 2 centimetes wide each and the were in a line

he saved it to favrotes and got off

"hey well im done" Anakin said

"you are!" Ahsoka said excitedley

she put her i pod down and looked at him smileing

he went over to the bed and put his arms around her and kissed her forhead! they both fell asleep

Anakin woke up to the balconey window open

he got up and closed it he slid Ahsoka into the blankets and he went over to the couch to sleep

* * *

did yall like it !!!!!? ok the i pod thing is a story to tell about somting that happend to me last week ! i realted it into my story !!! review review !!!!!!!!!!!!


	25. I LOVE YOU

the next morning !

* * *

"Satine satine....." Obi-wan aid

"oh obi what are you doing here i thought you were going to get an room next to them" Satine said

"no it was to easy to spot me" Obi-wan said

" oh ok well are you plannig to stay here?" Satine Asked

"yes please till i find soemwhere else" Obi-wan said

"oh ok what time is it" Satine asked

"about 7:30Am" Obi-wan said

"oh thankyou" Satine said

* * *

meanwile

Anakin got up and went to that ring store

"yes...yes sir" Anakin was pointing to the beautiful ring in the black case

"she is a lucky woman" The salesmen said

"yes she is" Anakin said smileing

"would you like to get it engraved?" The salesmen said

"yes!" Anakin said

"what would you like it to say" the salesmen said

" i love you" Anakin said

"make it simple" the salesmen said

"yes indeed" Anakin said

"here you go sir" The salesmen said to Anakin

"thankyou" Anakin said as he paid and shook the mans hand putting the ring into his belt hole hopeing it would be safe there

he went back to the hotel and

cracked the door to come in

she was still asleep

he got on the phone and called "la per iea" ( a restaraunt)

"yes....yes....yes sir....thankyou....great....alright bye" he hung up the phone

"mmmmmm" she mummerd

she rolled over and opend her eyes

she smiled

"hey" she said sweetley

he turned around

"hey" He said kissing her lips

"why do you look so happy" Ahsoka asked softly

"you'll see" Anakin said

"huh" Ahsoka said sleeply

"we are going somewhere tonight" Anakin said

"oh ok" Ahsoka said

"obi-wan left a note we are going to be here for a week" Anakin said

"oh yea i knew that i already read the note i forgot to tell you"

hahah its ok" Anakin said

"well i dont know but i have to go shopping for a suit" Anakin said

"oh really" Ahsoka said

"why are you so suprised" Anakin asked

"well one i didnt know you whear suits alot so why would you go buy a new one" Ahsoka said

"well its for you" Anakin said

"oh Anakin you dont have to buy a suit for me" Ahsoka said

"you impress me enough" Ahsoka said

" i know but i want to look good for what we are going to do tonight" Anakin said

"well then i have to go buy a dress!!! becuase im really ugy and atlest i will have a good dress" Ahsoka said

"OK FOR ONE YOUR NOT UGLY, 2 you dont need a dress to impress me Ahsoka...." Anakin said sweetly

" your buying a new suit" Ahsoka augued

"ok then i will buy you and me a suit and a dress" Anakin said

"ok ok fine" Ahsoka said

* * *

ok hope you liked it !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i think you see something coming !!!! !!!!!!!


	26. dont tell Obi

oh ok ok! it is saturday and it is 3:21 PM im going to see how long it is going to take me to write this chapter! it is a special one! Im sorry Adnan! but i had to post this chapter!

and who saw that episode last night "cat and mouse" that was epic ! i like that stealth ship!!!! oh dude it was shiney!!! and trench is bad news !!!! i love him he is another grevious !

for those of you Who dont know him, he is Darth Comrade, he is really nice and he is going home today to see his family! they are over 12 hours away! so please think of him and prey he gets there safe !! i luv u Man

And kelly......you can e-mail me that chapter ! i Also sent you a message in your inbox !

Everyone who doesnt know kelly! She is makeing a story ! i think the plan is it is going to be posted on my profile and it is by her so i will put her user name always on each chapter for her so you inbox her if you like it! And her user name is anakinxahsoka211!!! so inbox her when i get her story up i will let yall knoe!!

i know you all are tierd of me rambling on once again so here is chapter 27!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

"obi" satine said

"what is it satine" Obi-wan asked

"well i have been thinking" she replied

"thinking what" Obi-wan asked

"well you know how me and you were once togather" Satine asked

"yes and that is NO MORE" Obi-wan said in a high tone

"but Obi...." satine said

"SATINE" Obi-wan added

"i...i was just saying" Satine said

"why are you so jumpy " Obi-wan asked

he sat down on the bed next to her

"well...well.....i want you to know something" Satine said

"what is it? you can tell me anything ok" Obi-wan asked

"well you promise not to go mess things up with what im going to tell you" Satine said in a nervous tone

"ok i promise" Obi-wan said strangeley

"ok well you know Ahsoka and Genaral Skywalker" Satine said i a low voice

"yes...yes.." obi-wan said

he looked very worried

"well those two were..." Satine replied as she turned away from Obi-wan

he pulled her face back to his

"what !!......what where they doing" obi-wan said

" they were in the pilot seat of the ship we were on" Satine said

"doing what" Obi-wan asked

"kissing!!!" Satine yelled as she turned back away from him

"what this is unexcptible" Obi-wan yelled back

"did they say anything" Obi-wan said

"yes" Satine repiled in a low voice

"what! what did they say" He yelled

he was paceing around the room by now

"they both said i love you to eachother" Satine said back

"wait!! why satine why would you not tell me this !" Obi-wan yelled

she stood up and walked up to him

"becuase!" She yelled

"because what!" he said as he lowerd his voice

"becuase i dont think they should be punished for this! neither should......" Satine said

he voice faded off

"neither should who!!!!" Obi-wan yelled

" US! US" She yelled

"what" Obi-wan said calming down

" i think the jedi are not useing peace the right way, i mean really obi! you cant love ANYONE!"Satine yelled to his face

"satine its"

she cut him off

"you i didnt want you to break them apart" Satine said

"satine THEY ARE DISOBEYING THE CODE!" obi-wan yelled

" i dont care obi"satine said

"why are you getting into this so much" Obi-wan asked softly

"becuase.....they remind me of how we were and what we had" satine said

"how do you know that satine how ! you cant tell what they were feeling" Obi-wan yelled

she started to cry

"they looked so happy togather....she smiled after that kiss they shared......." she said

she stoped crying and got angry

" AND THEY SAID THEY LOVED EACHOTHER!!!" satine yelled

obi-wan calmed down and went over and hugged satine

"ok....calm down" Obi-wan said as a tear ran down his eye

"please obi, please dont do it! let them love" Satine pladed

"i will i will....." obi-wan said

he let her go and smiled

"oh i am going to go do some sentate work...see you around later" satine said softly

* * *

review review review review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! oh its 4:05


	27. shopping with Ahsoka

ok was the last chapter ok?! hope it was! ok ok i will shut up!!!!

* * *

"oh that dress is pretty" Ahsoka said as they were looking around the store

"it would match your eyes" Anakin said smileing

here let me try it on

she found her size and she already had like 5 dresses in her hand to try on

the first one was pink with stripes and thin straps

the second one was green with a flower pattern it has t-shirt sleves

the third was plain white with a whit belt it had no straps

the fourth one was orange with pockadots and t-shirt sleves

the fith one was plain light blue and it had no straps it had a circle silver piece in the middle of the top part

she went on and tryed them on and showed them to him each time

she tryed the pink one on it was to big!

she put on the green one and the straps botherd her

the white one fit perfect with the no straps

and then the orange wa to itchy

the blue fix perfectly and she liked the silver circle

so she was getting the white or the blue

she asked Anakin and he told her the blue

"ok now to find you a suit!" Ahsoka said

"ok lets go" Anakin said

they walked into the store with all kinds

"ohhhh try this one on!!" Ahsoka yelled

he rolled his eyes and went over to see it

"its grey!" she said

"ok..ok i will try that one on

"now get that black one" She told him

he went over and got it

"hey look at that gold one" He said carcasticly

"shut up" She said as she punched his shouler

he ended up getting the black and they left

"well that was fun" Anakin said

"very funny" Ahsoka said

he laughed

"what" he asked

" i know guys dont like shopping with girls" Ahsoka said

"ok i dont like shopping but i love hanging out with you" Anakin said

she smiled

"your so sweet" she said

"well i kno i saw your girley side today" Anakin said while he was laughing

"ok..ok i adment when i get to know someone i tend to be more comfrotable around them and i do show off my girly side more" Ahsoka repliled

"you are girly but you can handle something tough when it comes your way" Anakin said

"not always though" Ahsoka said

"ok ! most of the time! when you meet me i dont think there was anything you were afraid of" Anakin said

he kissed her on the cheek

they went home and went to change

* * *

meanwile

"let me take you to dinner tonight satine" Obi-wan said as they were back in her apartment

"but obi" Satine said

"but what" Obi-wan asked

"i dont want to run into someone i know" Satine said

"i dont care we are going to go eat and have a relaxing dinner" Obi-wan asked

she left to go get dressed and he got on the phone

"ok sir i would like reservations to la per ia" Obi-wan said

"i cant beleve he is takeing her to dinner, i sence he feels to happy! he must be in love with her!" Obi-wan said to himself

"im glad i get to spy on them i need to know wahts going on" he added

* * *

review review review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	28. THE PROPOSEL

ok....ok.....im really happy my story is coming easy to my mind! i might need some ideas next weekend ! so think over this week please !!!!!!!!! i will be studying my butt off !!!

* * *

"ok i got the ring inside my coat pocket and got my keys" Anakin said to himself quietley

"you ready Ahsoka" Anakin yelled from the bedroom

she was in the bathroom

she came out with her dress on it looked quite fantastic on her Anakin thought

she had a white necklace on that she got from master plo before she was sent to meet Anakin and she was wearing white flats

"you look beautiful" Anakin said as he took her hand

"you dont look so bad yourself skyguy" she said

he had on a bacic suit that was all back with a black tie

they went to the front of the hotel and there was a limo

the man opend the door to let them in

"you got me a limo ride !" Ahsoka said

"yea i had to make this night spacial" Anakin said as they got in the limo

she leaned over on him in the limo as they talked

"you know this is our first offical date" Ahsoka said

"yea it is" Anakin said in a soft tone

she smiled and kissed him on the lips

the two talked for about an hour and they arived

Anakin got out first and helped her out of the car

"welcome to the most expencive resaraunt in this whole planet" Anakin said

"wow, you must really love me" Ahsoka said

they got seated and the two started talking

meanwile

"i cant beleve you drug me into spying on them" Satine said as they were hideing behind the wall watching them

"would you just be quiet" Obi-wan asked

"no, i dont agree with sepperateing them" Satine argued

meanwile

"well me and laurahe put shrimp on master fistos cake when he turned 45" Ahsoka said

"did you get caught" Anakin asked

"no we didnt and i was 6 but Laurahe was 10 she was the one with the plan" Ahsoka said

the two contunued eating and they started to talk more serioues

"well you know i was marked for deth when i was born" Ahsoka said in a soft voice

"really.....i didnt....i didnt know that" Anakin said softly

"its ok most people dont, Master Plo Koon stood up for me when the council discused it" Ahsoka said

"oh thats good" Anakin said smileing

"well if i was there i would have stood up for you to" Anakin said

" oh shut up!" Ahsoka said

"no i really really would if i knew you were going to be my padawan" Anakin said

she smiled

they paid and left the restaraunt

meanwile

"space balls!!! we lost them!" Obi-wan said

"well im glad" satine said as they left the resauraunt

meanwile

"we have one more place to go" Anakin said

they arrived at this place where theyre were lanterns hanging on poles and there was a fountan in the middle, there were benches around it, it was very peaceful

"why are we here, its so beautiful out here no one is here why" Ahsoka said

"well i rented the whole place for us" Anakin said

"ok where do u get all this money" Ahsoka asked

"i dont care how much it is" Anakin said as he held her hands and kissed her on the lips

they walked to the middle of the fountan

Anakin got Down on one knee and reached into his suit pocket smiled and said

_Ahsoka Tano will you Marry Me?_

"Oh oh...ohhh my gosh, Anakin" she said as she smiled as tears came down her eyes

"yes" she said sweetley

he put the ring on her finger and got up and kissed her

"i...i love you Anakin..." Ahsoka said

the stayed there most of the night

they eventualy went back to the hotel and slept

* * *

OHHHHHHH YAYE !!!! I LOVE THIS CHAPTER !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	29. lets get married today

ok ok....the last chapter was my favrote one to write so far! i know LOTZ OF MY READERS LOVED IT !!!! and i am going to stop rambling on about the last chapter and letting you read this chapter

* * *

"Obi i cant beleive you made me spy on them with you" Satine said as she was wakeing up

"Atlest i wasnt the one lyeing!" Obi-wan argued

"well i was just trying to keep this from happening" Satine shot back

"why! why!"obi-wan yelled

"YOU KNOW WHY!" Satine yelled back

"ok...im sorry for yelling" Obi-wan said sofltly

"satine you know i am going to have to tell the council" Obi-wan added

"obi! please dont" Satine said

"satine i have to they are disobeying the code" Obi-wan said

"why do you care so much!" Satine yelled

"because i dont want either one of them to get hurt" Obi-wan said

"HURT ! HURT !" Satine yelled

"you are the one who is going to hurtt them! they love each other Obi-wan" Satine yelled

she was furious

"satine its not that i want to hurt them" Obi-wan argued

"well it sure sounds like it" Satine yelled

"ok calm down" Obi-wan said

"ok im sorry" Satine said softly

"try to go talk to them and talk them out of it before you tell please" Satine added softly

"just dont take them away from eachohter"Satine said once again

"ok...ok" Obi-wan said

menawile

"wake up!!!!!" Ahsoka yelled at anakin playfuly

"mhhhmhhh......i dont want to" Anakin growled

"well i guess you dont want to hang with your wife" Ahsoka said

Anakin totally forgot that they did that last night he was so nervous he didnt realize he did it right away!

"oh wait yea yea i do" Anakin said sitting up

she sat beside him and kissed him on the cheek

"i love you" He said smileing

"OHH when r we getting married" Anakin asked

"i dont know ! i never thought i would ever get engaged never the less getting married, and to top it off! to my master

"i know! but do you want to get married today" Anakin said smieing

"id love to but how are we going to get me a dress,u a tux, find a secret place and get a preist to marry us" She said panicy

"calm down" Anakin said as he ran his hand down her lukku

" i could manage all that! i could rent a tux u could go buy a wedding dress i got the money and then i will somehow find a small spot and a preist" Anakin said

"well i agree on the tux and dress! but i still dont know where some avalibe spots are and a presit"

"we will turst me" Anakin said as she kissed her on the cheek

"oh ok deal" Ahsoak said smileing


	30. Wedding Bells ring

OK dont worry it will start getting serious !

* * *

"im Back!!" Ahsoka yelled as she was coming in the door with her dress of course there was a black cover on it

"hey what you cant show me the dress" Anakin said playfuly

"its bad luck for he groom to see the brides dress before the wedding" she said as she was laughing

"well i know its going to look beautiful on you" Anakin said

"its not a fancey one its very simple" Ahsoka said

he kissed her on the lips as he pushed her aginst the wall

she pushed him off

"hey no sex till after the wedding" Ahsoka said

"fine" he said as he walked away

"hey we can still make out" she said smileing

he stoped walking and turned around

"really" he said

"yes we can" she said as she walked up to him and put her hands around his neck

she kissed him hard and that was all she needed to do

he was already pining her aginst the wall and they were makeing out

"i love you" she said as she got a breath from the kissing

he smiled and kissed her again

meanwile

"here we are this is it" Obi-wan said to himself

he went up to the peephole and saw them makeing out

he took a deep breath and walked in

they didnt notice and they kept kissing

Obi-wan walked behind them (both their eyes were closed)

"WELL WELL ANAKIN!" Obi-wan said loudly

both of them opend their eyes and turned around faceing him

"i guess you two are having lots of fun" Obi-wan said

there was a silence

"Master please its not wha......" Anakin tryed to say

"i know exacley whats going on" Obi-wan yelled

"no master" Anakin said

Ahsoka turned away trying to hold back tears

"Obi-wan wait" Anakin cryed

"Anakin that is aginst the code" Obi-wan yelled

" i dont care!! please !!!!"

"no! anakin this is wrong!!"

he left

he was heading towards courasunt

Ahsoka fell into his arms sobbing

"Anakin" she repeated as she was crying

he started sobbing to

"its...its...its going to be ok" He said trying to be strong through his tears

"hey..hey cheer up ok..." Anakin said drying his tears

"look we can still get married" Anakin said

"what..." she said still sobbing

"hey..hey look at me..let me see your beautiful eyes" Anakin said

"she looked up at him trying to be strong"

she had stoped to where she could atlest talk

"we can still be togather" Anakin said

" Anakin i dont know how..." Ahsoka said

"look my tux is ready and you have your dress and we can just get married on the beach ! we just need the precher! ok it can still happen" Anakin said smileing

"oh ok well how long do you think we have till he tells the council?" she said drying her eyes

"he wont get there before long and it doesnt matter he cant tell us to come back yet till friday and its only wendsaday" Anakin said

she smiled and huged him

"ok umm call the preacher and tell him right now then ! we will meet him at the beach" Ahsoka said as she kissed him on the cheek

"ok i will" Anakin answerd

she went into the bathroom and he called the preacher

hello...yes....we need you to meet us in about an hour at the beach ! can you do that sir.....ok...ok....thankyou,......bye

"Ahsoka !!!" Anakin yelled

"yes!" she answerd

"time to get dressed !!!! we are meeting him there in an hour !!!" Anakin yelled

"yess!!!! " she yelled as she ran out of the bathroom and huged him

"i love you so so much" Anakin said

"you dont hav to tell me that Anakin" Ahsoka said smileing

"oh ummm dont forget you can call me Ani if you want....my mother used to call me that.." Anakin said

"well i will at romantic times but i am gonna stick with Skyguy" Ahsoka said as she kissed him on the cheek

she ran into the bathroom and got dressed

Anakin changed changed in the room he was in

she came out about 45 minutes later and she looked beautiful

"you look so Beautiful" Anakin said

her dress was strapless it was white of course and it went down to about her ankels she was whereing white flats she had her

he had a simple black tux and his hair was the same as it always is

"you look really really hansome" she replied

they went into the limo and she rested her head on his chest

they finaly arrived and the beach was at sunset so it was prettyer than useual

"there was a small archway with flowers and she got to hold a bouqet of flowers and he held the weeding bands in his pocket

" Anakin Skywalker do you take Ahsoka Tano as you lofley wedded wife" The preacher aksed

"i do"

"and do You Ahsoka Tano take Anakin Skywalker to be your husband for etirnity" the preacher said

"I do"

" you may kiss the bride"

the to kissed more passonatley then they really ever had

tears rolled down Ahsokas eyes and A little tear ran down Anakins

there eyes meet after the kiss

"i love you" the both said at the same time

* * *

REVIEW REVIEW please !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	31. love and Magic

oh ok this is really intresting !!!! i have gotten some bad reviews ! but it doenst bother me because this is my hobby and my favrote thing to do ! its my escape into another world !! and alot of my people who read this story ! love it ! and if you dont like them togather why did you read this far ! really ! i mean COME ON!!! anyway ! love yall thank you for reading this ! EVERY SINGLE ONE OF YOU INSPIRE ME TO WRITE MORE AND IMPROVE !!!

* * *

Obi-wan arrived at coursaunt

"greetings Master Kanobi" Yoda said

"Hello Master yoda" Obi-wan replied

"troubled you seem" Yoda said

"yes i am but can i to talk to you in the medditation qaurters please its urgent Master" Obi-wan asked

"Also troubled i feel" Yoda said shakeing his head

"confused,lost,sadness,darkness i feel tano and skywalker are, i to feel the same" Yoda said as he growned

"yes it is about them Master" Obi-wan siad

they made their way to the room

there was blindes with two chairs faceing eachother it was dark, the blinds were the only light

" i know something yoda" Obi-wan said

"mmmmmmmhhhhhhh" Yoda groned

"What" Obi-wan asked

"blinded the furture is, tano and skywalker sadness,anger,hate will soon come" Yoda said

"Master that is what i have been trying to say" Obi-wan stated

"you saw what Obi-wan" Yoda said

"i walked in the room and they were kissing master, they said i love you to eachother, Master im worried this is not going to end well" Obi-wan said

"hmmmmm end well! end well!" Yoda said as he raised his voice

"love never ends well Obi-wan" Yoda said

" if we are planning ending this we need tano and skywalker on coursaunt imeaditley" Obi-wan suggested

" padawan tano and skywalker here they will come" Yoda said

they both left the room and anakin was on his way to go back to Mandalore

meanwile

"I LOVE YOU" Anakin said to Ahsoka

"i love you more" Ahsoka said as she giggled

"want to go for a swim" Anakin sugguested

"oh what kind" Ahsoka asked playfuly

"well mabe skinny dipping Again....mabe i dont know" Anakin said laughing

"i think it might be more fun to do this.." she pulled his tie off and kissed his lips

"wait i thought you werent ready for this" Anakin said

"oh...well if you dont want to" Ahsoka said playfully

he pulled her closer and kissed her

she started to undo his belt

"oh i like this" Anakin said

he unziped the back of her dress and kissed her neck

she giggled pushed his pants down

by this time all their cloths were off

"i love you" Ahsoka said

he pulled her brest closer to his torso

the two started to makeout more passonate than they ever had before

"im glad you changed your mind" Anakin said

"oh i was glad to" Ahsoka said

the two started kissing Again

he pushed her aginst the wall

"oh..wait...wait..." Anakin said as he was just about to inject

"what!" she asked in a low tone

" let me get a condom" Anakin said

"oh wahtever i dont care just stick it in there" Ahsoka said

"are you sure,we can wait till tomarow and i can buy one" Anakin said

"did you hear me" Ahsoka said pulling him

"yes...bu.." he said but was cut off

she kissed his lips to make him shut up

"mmmmmmmm" he moned

he thrusted his penis into her

mmmmmmm she moned

he pushed hard but she didnt care

the two continued

he kept on pushing in and out

"oh AHSOKA" Anakin said in a wisperd tone

"your really good at this" Ahsoka answerd back

they soon moved to the bed

she was on the bottom

they kept on

he kept kissing her neck and soon moved to her brest

she kept on kissing his lips and face

he removed his penis

they were now both laying beside eachother on the bed breatheing hard like they just sprinted accros the street.

he pulled her close to his chest

he put his arms around her and kissed her head


	32. council knows

ok just to make it clear i didnt mean to say Anakin was heading to mandalore i ment Obi-wan was ok! heheh sorry !

ur lucky readers im home sick!!! i feel like crap but board as heck!! so im writeing another chapter !!

enjoy !

* * *

Obi-wan arrived at Mandolore he signaled for Anakins clomlink

no Answer

normaly Anakin would Answer it it but he was so exsausted he didint bother

Obi-wan tryed Ahsoka's

"mmmmm" Ahsoka growned as she herd her comlink ring

she rolled over to grab it

"let it ring" Anakin said as he pulled her close to him once Again

"its probly obi-wan trying to get A hold of us" Anakin said

she turned her whole body to face Anakin

she put her head

in the corner of his neck

and they fell back asleep

Obi-wan assumed they wouldnt answer in the first place and he took the subway to get to the hotel

he arrived at the hotel

he arrived to their room and found them still sleeping

he looked around

he saw the white dress, then picked it up

he saw the tux pants on the floor

"wait no...no he couldent, did they, did they,......they did" Obi-wan wisperd to himslef

he went over to Ahsokas side and pulled her hand off of Anakins neck

there it was the engagement ring with the wedding bands around it

"not only did they get married they had sex..." Obi-wan wisperd

"Hormones, the things they do to Anakin" Obi-wan said

he left thinking Master yoda would change plans on how to deal !

yodas original plan was to give Anakin a resoponceabilty with a male padawan learner and give Ahsoka to a Female Master but Obi-wan felt it had gone way to far

"Master's" Obi-wan said as he apperd in a hologram in front of the council

"hello Master Kanobi" The Master's said

"there is been a problem between Ahsoka and Anakin" Obi-wan said

"what kind" Yoda asked

"disscsuseted this we did" yoda said as he raised his voice

" yes but their is more going on than i thought" Obi-wan said

"what Obi-wan" Master Yoda said

"thye got married and had sex Master" Obi-wan said

"bring them here you will sad day tomarow it will be sad day" Master yoda said shakeing his head

meanwile

"HAHAHAH" Ahsoka laughed

"what" Anakin said chuckleing

he was pokeing her in the side

"it tickles" Ahsoka said

it had been about 1 hour since Obi-wan had been there

"lets get dressed" Ahsoka said

"ooooookkkkkkk i will be in here" Anakin said

she laughed and went in the bathroom to get a shower

" T-T-T-T-T-T-T TELEPHONE" Ahsoka was singing

Anakin herd her sing

he chuckeld

he stuck his head in the bathroom

"u enjoy singing" Anakin yelled over the water running

"shut up!! you dont sound any better skyguy" Ahsoka said

"what do you mean" he asked

"i herd you singing "hey,soul sister" Ahsoka yelled back

his cheeks turned red

"hey that was...u were there" Anakin said

"oh dont be emberrised just go get dressed" Ahsoka added as she laughed

they both got dressed it had been about an hour

she came out with skinny jeans on, a light blue tanktop and purple convers !!!!

he had on jeans with a plain brown shirt

they were getting ready to go to lunch when obi-wan showed up

Ahsoka looked at him with daggers

"you to need to come to the council now! they want you there now" Obi-wan yelled at them

Ahsokas face changed to sad

"there is a ship out front for you to use, go now" Obi-wan yelled

they left the hotel and went into the ship!


	33. splitting up?

its Saturday at about 5:08 pm and i am sooo excited for my next chapter !! i really want to make sure i am focusing on the way i am going to come across with some of the lines i will write...hmmmm yea i hav a hard time with the Yoda talking concept ! its really hard for me ! and did you see that new starwars last night! it was amazing!!! i love when they hav missions togather ! i think the beging was beastly !! it was cool! well Anyway! hope u keep writeing and a shoutout for Ahsoka33 (is that ur user name) well i think you are really sweet and nice! even though i dont know anything about you! its ok if u dont know me and read my story! just keep reading and THANKYOu!!!!! haha and the story "the other one" i dont own that story ! its my friends she wrote all of it !!!!!! well thatz about it here is my next chapter

* * *

Anakin and Ahsoka were walking to the ship obi-wan told them to go to

Ahsoka was fighting back tears

Obi-wan was back packing their stuff so they had some time to talk when they arrived

beep!beep! Anakins comlink rang

"what" Anakin said as they arrived in the ship

"dont start the ship yet ! i will be about 30 min late" Obi-wan yelled

"i wasnt going to!" Anakin yelled into his comlink

he was getting angry

"Anakin" Ahsoka said softly

they both sat down on the bottom bunk in one of the quarters

he huged her

" i can feel you are scared.....i know why you dont have to explain" Anakin said

she started to cry as she huged him tighter

"i know its going to be ok...." Anakin said as he kissed her head

"can i ask you something" Ahsoka said

"anything" He replied

"well if i dont have you as a Master anymore can i leave the jedi" Ahsoka asked

"what..why.. isnt that what you have always beed all you have worked towards!" Anakin said in a concerned voice

"yes..but i cant do it.....its to hard !" Ahsoka said

"no its not i have seen you do things i have never seen in a padawan your age! its not hard for you..." Anakin said confused

"no its just its to hard to...to do it....without...." Ahsoka said

"without what" Anakin said

"YOU....YOU ANAKIN!" She yelled out as she started sobbing

"me!" Anakin said trying to hold his tears back

"hey lissen...its going to be ok..it will...i prommise.." Anakin said as he started to cry

it had been about a 10 minute's during that talk and they contunued crying for another 5

Ahsoka dryed her tears as well as Anakin did

she let go of him and looked at the ground

"im sorry for losseing my emotions like that..." she said shamefuly

"hey their is nothing to be Ashamed of Ahsoka" Anakin said as he pulled her face up from the ground

he kissed her lips

she scooted closer

"enough!" Obi-wan yelled as he came in

they both stoped kissing and looked at him

Ahsoka looked at him with a sad and ashamed face

Anakin looked at him with a mean and hateful face

"i new if i left you to alone for a second you would be all over eachother" Obi-wan yelled

"you know we were just dissussing what is going to happen between us and you have to come in" Anakin yelled as he stood up looking at obi-wan anglrly

"Ahsoka please leave" Obi-wan commanded Ahsoka

"why!" She demaned

"now! Young one!" Obi-wan yelled back

she started to leave as she realised she had disobeyed big time

"no Ahsoka wait" Anakin yelled back

she ignored him and kept walking

"why do i love him" She tought

"why...when im around him i dont think of the jedi or anything i just think of how hamsome,talented and sweet he is and how he loves me so much" Ahsoka thought

she arrived at their room,locked the door and sat on his bed and started to sobb

Anakin felt her pain and started to become less angry and thinking about her

"what is it Anakin" Obi-wan said sighing

"nothing leave me alone" Anakin said as he sat down

Obi-wans voice got softer

"Anakin i want to help you!" Obi-wan said

"help me...help me.." Anakin yelled

tears ran down Anakins eyes

"i love her Obi-wan! i love her ! you think you helping be seperateing us!" Anankin yelled

"Anakin all im trying to do is prevent something that might happen with the force and love! " Obi-wan shot back

"the force!" Anakin yelled

"i dont care anymore..its so stupid i am going to probly get exiled now that im married and she will stay in the hands of the republic" Anakin yelled

"Anakin calm down" Obi-wan said

"leave now Obi-wan" Anakin said closeing his eyes to preventing himslef to look at him and say something he would regret

"Ana!" obi-wan said

"leave!.............." Anakin said sofly

he was about out the door

"by the way.......never give her a command Again ! SHE IS MY PADAWAN FOR LONG AS I WILL BE IN HER LIFE !" Anakin said raiseing his voice

Obi-wan left

* * *

review review ! please !! luv yall!


	34. i hate this

ok..this is the last update probly till thursday till friday mabe even saturday because im going on vacation! im going to savanah ! im so excited !! if i see a starwars shirt im going to buy it!! yes they sell those their !!!! heheheheh! i love starwars !! well i got a lot of awsome replys from my last chapter! thank you so much u guys enjoy!

* * *

Anakin stood up and went to go find Ahsoka who was still in the room crying

He figured she was in their room so he went their first which of course she was their

he knocked

"hey...hey snips u there" He asked

"ye...yea" Ahsoka Answerd

"can i talk to you" Anakin asked

"no...i want to be Alone" Ahsoka answerd

"hey come...come on..please..i really need to talk to you

"why!" She asked

"its about us....our realtionship" Anakin said

she didint Answer, but used the force to unlock and open it

he walked in and saw her sitting on the bed with her head burried in the pillow still sobbing

he sat down beside her and huged her

"its going to be ok...i promise" Anakin said sofly

"no..no its not this is all my fault ! if i would have controled my feelings and not even told you none of this would have even happend!" Ahsoka yelled

obi-wan walked in

"what am i going to do with you Anakin, Stay away from her your not alowed to be her Master Anymore" Obi-wan said

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN!" Anakin yelled at the top of his lungs

" you know you will get taken away from her no matter what will happen" Obi-wan said sofly

"i dont care!" Anakin said as he gritted his teeth

"you know i love her! you cant expect me to just leave her when she needs me or wants me to be their no matter what the situation is !!" Anakin shot back

"just wait Anakin" Obi-wan said as he walked off

Ahsoka was crying in her pillow the whole time

he sat back down beside her

"dont worry its going to be fine" Anakin said to her

he kissed her cheek

"i love you so much" she said through her tears

"i love you to" Anakin said as he started to cry

"i hate this i hate it so much!" Ahsoka yelled at the top of her lungs starting to sob Again

he slid her close to his torso

she put her hands around is neck and curled up to him more faceing him

her head was in the side of his neck as she continued to cry, he did to

they laid their all night about till the moring

* * *

Hey what yall doing ! i might hav did Obi-wans personality a little out a wack ! did i? idk ! review review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1


	35. The Pregnency Part 1

"hey..hey snips wake up" Anakin said sleeply

"hmmmmm" She said as she streched

she giggled and smiled

"what" Anakin asked

"i like wakeing up to ur face, it makes me happy" Ahsoka said

"well i LOVE wakeing up to ur face" He said as he smiled and kissed her forehead

"come on lets get up" Ahsoka said

they both got up after sleeping on a single bed but they didnt care

Ahsoka remeberd what had happend last night and her mood changed dramaticly

"Anakin" Ahsoka said softly

"yea what is it" Anakin answerd

"i....im scared" Ahsoka said

"why are yo....." Anakin said as he stoped mid sentence as the thoughts came back from last night

"hey its going to be fine" He said quickly as he went over and huged her

"ok you to! You have one more day till we get of the ship" Obi-wan said as he was walking up to them

Ahsoka didnt Answer she just ignored him

"why cant you just leave us Alone for 2 seconds" Anakin yelled

"Oh Anakin" obi-wan said as he walked off

"kiss me................please" Ahsoka said as she was fighting off tears

he did of course

he rested her head on the side of his neck

"whats wrong with you something is bothering you,your not this emotional lateley" Anakin asked sincerly

"its two things acculey"Ahsoka said as she was crying

"i,...i know you are scard and your not yourself..come on dont fall apart on..on me...com.." Anakin said as he started to cry as he went over and huged her Again

suddenly she stoped crying and noticed Anakin was acculey sobbing not just crying

she kissed him on the lips, she felt so bad, she keeps thinking its her fault, and she is scared

"ok,...ok im really sorry for looseing it..." Anakin said as he calmed down and ran his hand down her cheek

"ummm...Anakin their is something else" Ahsoka added with a tear going down her eye

"what...hey what else....." Anakin asked

"nothing" She said wipeing the tear from her eye

"bu..." Anakin argued

she went out to the hall

he folowed her out

"im worried about you..what is wrong, you know you can tell me anything" Anakin said

she pulled him back into the room

she started to cry

"i might be pregnet! and i dont know if i am for sure and im scared and were getting seperated and..."

she fell into his arms

"its ok.....calm down......" Anakin said

" Anakin please! please !" She said through her tears of sobbing

"help me! im so scared!" Ahsoka added as she kept sobbing

"look im not going to forget about you and leave you with the baby! i will help you we can make a family besides you dont know for sure or not !" Anakin said as he was rubbing her back

she contuned crying

".....look i wont let the council tell me i cant see you! i promise!" Anakin said

"i promise..." he added quietly

* * *

review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	36. Nightmare Part 1

"_ANAKIN!" Ahsoka screamed _

_he ran over to her running his hands through his hair _

_"Anakin........i,i love you....."Ahsoka said in a quiet tone as she was gasping for breath _

_"i love you to...just, just try to hang on you are going to be fine" Anakin said kissing her head _

_"its to late for me, please they need you leave me behind..go! If you love me you will leave, save them!" Ahsoka said still gasping for breath_

_"no!!! NO!!!" Anakin screamed _

_"goodbye" Ahsoka said softly as her last breath was breathed from her lips _

_"NO!" Anakin screamed as tears ran down his eyes _

* * *

Anakin shot up out of bed breatheing like he just had ran a marathon

he shook his head and got up to cool of,he went to the back of the ship where their was a big window where space looked peaceful and quiet,he needed some time to think

a few minutes later

Ahsoka rolled over and noticed he wasnt there

"Anakin..." Ahsoka wisperd in a worrried voice

she got up and looked she thought everywhere, then eventualy she saw him

he was just stairing down at the ground, she walked up to him

"Anakin" She said as she took his hand and kissed his cheek

"whats wrong your warm and you seem scared" Ahsoka asked

"im fine" He said closeing his eyes

"no your not" Ahsoka arggued as she kissed him on the lips

"im fine" he said looking away again

"no i know you! you never do this...i mean i have seen you not eat for days after a mission or not sleep well but never just ignore me and not tell me you cant sleep ! i mean you always told me if you couldnt sleep! i mean we used to stay up togather!" Ahsoka siad in a worried tone

"its, its diffrent this time snips..." Anakin said

"how is it diffrent!" Ahsoka asked madly

"please please dont get mad please" Anakin begged as he turned and held her hands and pulled her close

"i, i just want to help if ur hurting" Ahsoka said softly

"its just this is emberising!"Anakin said as he lookd down

"come on...we hav been through everything! how much worse could it be"Ahsoka said as she put her hands around his neck

"but its like im a 3 year old..." Anakin said

"come on skyguy! tell me" Ahsoka said soflty running her hands through his hair

"i had a nightmare.." He said quietly

"about what?" She said softly

"it was about you.." Anakin said as teas ran down his eyes

" what about me" Ahsoka asked as she rubbed his back while he was crying

"you died, and i couldnt stop it!" Anakin said sobbing

she could feel the pain he had in his heart and she started to cry also

"its going to be ok...im not going to die, besides dreams arn't real you know that" Ahsoka said kissing his cheek

"well right befor my mother died i started haveing dreams of her in trouble.....and then when i went to cheek on her...she died in my arms" Anakin said as he continued to sobb

Ahsoka new now why he was crying over a dream

"look i know how you are the one who is supposed to filfil the proficey and bring balance to the force but just becuase you somethimes see visions of the frutue doesnt mean it will always come true" Ahsoka said

"i kno its just hard" Anakin said

"it will be fine..." Ahsoka said

he stoped crying and smiled at her

"come on lets go back to bed" Anakin said

"oka....." Ahsoka tryed to finish but he picked her up and carried her to bed

she giggled and they went off to sleep

* * *

review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! please i need more Reviews !! thank you all ! i will update kellys story soon i promise !!!!!


	37. The pregancy Part 2

"get up you 2" Obi-wan said sighing

they both moned

"come on its time to get ready" Obi-wan said

"no" Anakin moned out

he gave up and left the room

Obi-wan began thinking of how much More happy Anakin was when he was around Ahsoka, he used to be very strict with the clones, now he seems to have a better realtionships with everyone of them...excpecialy rex, it seemed rex always looked up to Anakin somehow, like he wishes he was like Anakin, sometimes he even folowed orders as poorly as Anakin did, Anyhow what about Ahsoka, she always seemed so quiet around all of the jedi but Anakin, they are two of a kind, She would always think he was one of the most younger of the jedi...so close to her Age.....never knew they would get togather as a couple, she was ment to become a great jedi, but i was hoeping she would be a great deal of respoceabilty for Anakin to take on so one day he would finaly let go of other things..........

"Kiss me" Ahsoka said to Anakin

he kissed her lips following a pinch on the butt

she giggled

boom!!!

the ship landed on courasaunt

Obi-wan walked into the room, they were still kissing

"come on we are here i have your stuff, i will siganal you when it is time to face the council" Obi-wan said

they stoped kissing and walked togather holding hands to their assigned room

they arrived, it was the normal set up of the headqaurters they had everyday

two metal beds and the one pilllow on each side of the room

"owch!" Ahsoka said holding her stomac

"whats wrong" Anakin said as he went over to her and as down beside her

"nothing" She said quietly

"no whats wrong i can help" Anakin argued back

"its my stomac" Ahsoka said softly

he held her hand

"hey its going to be fine" Anakin said

"no its not" Ahsoka argued back as she put her head on his shoulder

"lets go see a doctor,i think it will help you feel better, you can know for sure.." Anakin said softly running his hands down her face

".........ok...u mean now" Ahsoka siad

"yea,we can go right now" Anakin said smileing

they left to go to the hospital

* * *

thats all for now!! dont worry i just wanted to end this chappie! anyone getting excited for whats going to happen !! ok i want an answer for these questions for all of you!!

its all opinion ? so it wont be hard

1) Do you Think Ahsoka is Pregnet?

2) Do You think Anakin will leave her if she really is?

3) Is Anakin Fackeing about being ok with the pregnacy?

4) What do you think the council is going to say?

you can copy and paste these to the review if u want and Answer them their !


	38. The pregnancy Over

"hello Mam" The med droid said

"hi" Ahsoka said back

"what do you need madam" The med droid asked

"Well i need to know if im pregnet or not" Ahsoka said

"ok madam follow me" the droid comanded

Her and Anakin went into a room, it was a regular hospital, a bed with a table next to it with some tools for the doctors

"Have a seat Madam" The droid said

she sat down

the droid went over to the table and gave her a pregnacy test and told her to use it

"excuse me but i have already taken this" Ahsoka said

"it doesnt mater you need to take again so we need to see it" the droid said

Ahsoka went into the bathroom and took it

she came out

"Its...its positive" Ahsoka said sadly

"ok madam we need you to sit here and put this gown on mam" The droid said

"ok..."Ahsoka said in a board tone

Ahsoka took her shirt off and Anakin Smiled and whisled at her

she went over and bonked him on the head

"control yourself" Ahsoka said to him as she laughed

she eventualy got the gown on after all the laughing of Anakin watching her change

"lay down on the bed madam" the med droid said

she layed down

the bed became flat as the droid pushed a button

the droid felt her stomac all around

Anakin was next to Ahsoka holding her hand

the droid moved towards her pelvis

"wohh!!!!!!!!!!!! WHY ARE YOU GOING DOWN THEIR" Ahsoka yelled

"i need to see if their is a feedis madam" The droid said as she went back to work

Ahsoka looked at Anakin like he was crazy

"ANA!" Ahsoka wisperd

"hey she needs to do that in order to find out ok" Anakin said

he kept talking to Ahsoka to make her forget what the droid was doing to her body

"madam you may sit up now" the droid said

"madam i must say we think the fedis has disapierd, so you are not pregnet Madam" The droid said

Ahsoka jumped into Anakins arms

"next time im getting a condom no matter how much you argue with me" Anakin said to Ahsoka smileing

"sorry i coused such a huge problem" Ahsoka said

"its fine snips, it wouldnt mattter if u were or not i would still help you with it i wouldnt leave you" Anakin said

she kissed him on the lips

"wait what about the cramps!" Ahsoka asked the droid

"that was you mind,flase preganceys bring that sometimes" the droid said

"thank you for your help" Anakin said as they walked out

she kissed him on the cheek as they walked out

* * *

review review review !!!


	39. I cant do it

"i love you" Ahsoka said as they were back in their assigned quarters

they were makeing out on her bed

"i lo..." Anakin said

"beep beep" Anakins comlink rang

"uhggg" Anakin said

he sat up

"Skywalker here" He said in an annoyed tone

"Anakin the council is ready for you.......bring Ahsoka with you" Obi-wan said

"yes we will be their soon" Anakin said sighing

Ahsoka sat up and looked at the ground

"dont be worried snips" Anakin said sofly as he ran his hand down her lukku

she stood up and hugged him tightly

"its going to be ok...." Anakin said closeing his eyes

"no matter what happens...please please dont stand up for me in any way" Ahsoka said to him

"wha,why!" Anakin said confused

she pushed him off of her and crossed her arms

"whats the point Anakin, i mean what is their to defend me with, im sure you will try to find some crazy way, but what is it going to do, its oviousley they are going to take us away from eachother" Ahsoka said with tears filling her eyes

"im not going to let that happen!" Anakin protested

she turned away from him

"HOW DO YOU KNOW!!!!" Ahsoka said

there was a long silence

"THATS RIGHT YOU DONT KNOW ANAKIN YOU DONT KNOW!!" Ahsoka screamed out

a tear ran down her cheek

"Ahsoka please don.."Anakin was interupted by his comlink

"hurry up Anakin their waiting" Obi-wan said into his comlink

Ahsoka started to leave the room on her way to the council

Anakin ran up to her and pulled her body towards his and hugged her tight

she started to sobb

"your right.....your right Ahsoka, i..i dont know, i..i.." Anakin said through his tears

"i just love you! i dont know but i just wish this could all stop...im just trying to hope and be strong for you, and it isnt working to well" Anakin said hugging her tighter

"you dont have to act strong, i know your strong, you can cry about it if you need to..................im....im so so sorry" Ahsoka said sofly

he let go and looked at her sadly

"i promise i will always love you...but i cant promise i will always be with you.." Anakin said

"thats ok....i..i will always love you to,.....one more thing.." Ahsoka said

"what..." Anakin said as he held both her hands

"if they exile you....please forget about me..get married to someone else...have a family..." Ahsoka said

"i mean thats only...if u were worrying about that....i mean i dont think you were" Ahsoka added

"Ahsoka i..i cant do that..." Anakin said hugging her once more

"yes i know you can....your far more stronger than me with attachments" Ahsoka said

"no..no i cant do that,i will always love you always snips" Anakin said

"Ana" Ahsoka argued

"no! No matter if we were married not married Padawan no Padawan.....dated not dated...i will ALWAYS ALWAYS LOVE YOU" Anakin yelled

"then i cant let you go either! i will never ANAKIN!" Ahsoka yelled

"snips.." Anakin said softly

"Anakin......i cant" Ahsoka yelled to his face

"your always so stobburn" Anakin said chuckleing as he ran his finger across her face

"you mine as well be talking about yourself skyguy" Ahsoka added smileing

they left for the temple

* * *

A/n: did i just get more boring or better...or i just sucked! please please Reply


	40. Exiled

they both arrived at the doors to the council room

"hello Anakin" Obi-wan said

"hello Master" Anakin said softly

"Ahsoka wait outside Anakin will go inside alone" Obi-wan said

"why?" Ahsoka asked

"They want you individualy" Obi-wan said holding back on telling her off for questioning him

Ahsoka looked confused

"its ok snips" Anakin said

he turned toward her and gave her a kiss on the lips

"I love you" Ahsoka said

"i love you to" Anakin said back

him and Obi-wan went inside and the doors closed

Ahsoka suddenly felt empty and cold inside

"Skywalker here he is" Yoda said

"you do know what you did is a violation of the code young skywalker" Master windo said

"yes Master" Anakin said

"Conciquences are paid for bracking the code skywalker" Master kit fisto said

"Yes Master" Anakin said

"Padawan Tano is no longer your apprentace skywalker" Master windo siad

"yes master" Anakin said

"Exiled from the order You are" Yoda said shakeing his head

"yes masters" Anakin said

"see tano no longer you can , away from her you will stay" Master yoda said

"Yes..Master" Anakin said as his heart sank into his chest

their was a silence

"Master May i ask who her new Master will be" Anakin asked as tears filled his eyes

"Plo Koon" Obi-wan said

"thank you Master" Anakin said

"you may leave now..." Mace windo said

"wait Anakin..." Obi-wan said

"Yes Master" Anakin said

"you may tell Ahsoka what we said, she doesnt need to come see us anymore...i will give you about 10 minutes with her and i will come get you and tell you when you have to leave" Obi-wan said

"thank,thankyou master" Anakin said

Anakin left out of the room

A/N: im a big baby! i just started to cry.... Anyone else (i doubt it)

he came out of the room Ahsoka walked up to him

"What did they say" Ahsoka said sofly

"Im exiled Snips" Anakin said as he closed his eyes

tears came runnig down her eyes

"What else!" Ahsoka said

"i cant see you....ever...i...im so sorry..........." Anakin said as he started to sobb

Ahsoka fell into his arms and she couldnt stop sobbing

"you..you cant..you cant be..." Ahsoka said through her tears

"i..i...i shouldent have brought you into this..." Anakin said

"its not yout fault Anakin" Ahsoka yelled as she hugged him tighter

he didnt say anything he just kept crying

"i love you so...so much snips..."

"i,....i love you to...." Ahsoka said kissing his lips with tears comeing down her cheeks

"its going to be ok.....you can do it..i know...your stronger than you think...you dont need me to be a great jedi" Anakin said through his tears

"yes yes i do! your skyguy! i love you!" Ahsoka screamed through her tears

"no...your a far greater jedi than i ever was or who i was going to become" Anakin said

she just kept crying

"im always their snips...." Anakin said

"i love you so much......" Ahsoka said as they were still both crying

"hold me and dont let go" Ahsoka begged

he kept holding her close to him as he could and he continued crying and kissing her

meanwhile

"why did you tell skywaker he could tell her and why did you give him more time with her" Mace asked Obi-wan

"becuase he is.....my old Padawan i mean was my old Padawan" Obi-wan said

"well i didnt like it....when are we going to see Ahsoka!" Mace said angrly

"i...i will tell her myself personaly" Obi-wan said

"why did you let her leave in the first place" Mace said

"becuase i know she has to be in pain right now" Obi-wan said

"why do you care" Mace said

"when i was a young padawan i loved someone who i had to leave..... " Obi-wan said

"who may that be Kanobi" Mace asked

"Duchess Satine" Obi-wan admited

their was a silence

"just like Qui-gon" Mace said discusted

"what do you mean by that!" Obi-wan yelled

"he barely followed the code, couldnt you see that kanobi.....................you want the truth why the jedi wernt very upset by his death" Mace said

"DONT DISCRASE MY MASTER MACE!" Obi-wan yellled

"dont pretend that you dont know,we were going to exile him anyway!" Mace said sadly

"NO! THATS NOT TRUE! I KNOW ALL OF THE JEDI WERE VERY UPSET!!!" Obi-wan yelled

"think what you want kanobi...im just trying to tell you the truth" Mace said soflly as he walked away

meanwhile

"Anakin........I love you so much!" Ahsoka said as she was sobbing

"this is so hard.....i love you..i promoise i will find you again....." Anakin said through his crying

"do you know my New Master......" Ahsoka asked still sobbing

"yea..i do....its Master Plo Koon, thats good right....i mean he found you when you were born right.." Anakin said

"ye..yea....but....i dont want him.......i want YOU" She sceamed out

"shhhhhh shhhh its going to be ok....." Anakin said rubbing her back

"i love you" Anakin added

she hugged him harder

Obi-wan opend the door and walked up to them

they both felt his presence and slowly let go of eachother they both were still crying

"Ana...Anakin its time to go...im...im so sorry.." Obi-wan said

"wait...can you tell me where he is going....." Ahsoka asked

their was a silence

"pl..please it will make me feel better knowing where he is" Ahsoka begged Obi-wan

"he is going to tatooine back with his Family" Obi-wan said

"thank you Master Kanobi" Ahsoka said

" you very welcome young one" Obi-wan said

"its time to leave Anakin im sorry" Obi-wan added

they were both holding hands

Anakin let go and turned toward her

"remeber...i love you.....you will always be My Padawan and wife........i love you so much...i will never forget you snips.....i love you Ahsoka" Anakin said with tears rollling down his cheeks

"kiss me...please...for the last time...please.." Ahsoka said

he kissed her on the lips tears rolled down her eyes

their lips left eachothers and he hugged her

when his hands left hers his body turned and walked away her heart fell apart she felt she was lost her world was spinnig

she watched until he was halfway down the hall

"ANAKIN!" She yelled as she ran over to him and stoped in front of him as tears filled her eyes she put her hands around him and soon enough he gave in to his emotions and was sobbing in her Arms

"snips........snips......why....is it so hard......." he yelled as he was crying

strangely Obi-wan didnt do anything he let them stay with eachother a little longer......he kept thinking of him and satine and how he regrets how he told the council

"you are my only excepiton to love.....i never thought i could find it.....but i did in you....i love you Anakin" Ahsoka said

"i....i have to go Ahsoka" Anakin said kissing her

"i love you" Anakin said as he let go of her and walked away

"Ahsoka stood their as she watched the love of her life walk away from her forever......never to be seen Again"

she walked over to Obi-wan

"im so...so sorry young one......i have done something terrible to your life" Obi-wan said

"why dont you go get some rest back in your quarters, i will talk to you tomarow" Obi-wan added

she walked on her way to her quarters

* * *

ok....im crying my eyes out ! but i feel happyer ! becuase its 20 min till new starwars here !! so i might right a new chapter next....im ending this story soon.....but you will have to read the sequil after it ! so yes....you only have like 3 or 5 chapters left till the end! but sont worry it getts better dont slap me please !


	41. Anakins gone

OK i just wanted to say how Anakin Makes me Laugh! ok its saturday! and i watched a NEW CLONEWARS LAST NIGHT (Zillo Beast)! yay! but im sad i a way! the reason for this is becuase starwars is over in just 2 episodes! and it didnt show Ahsoka in any of them but it did show Anakin! but the season will be over soon and i will go Ahead and let you know that i am going to cry when its over! i cried when the movie was over i cried when the 1st season was over im pretty sure im going to cry at the end of the 3rd!!!!!!! so here is the next chapie !

* * *

Ahsoka walked Back to her quarters

She stood in the doorway and just stared at Once Anakins bed, she closed her eyes walked in and sat on her bed trying to sleep

but she couldnt, she kept thinking of Anakin

Her heart was broken fully, she couldnt stand it

she just wanted to scream

she started sobbing Again

she was in horrible Pain

her universe was now gone she felt empty and cold, alone and scared she thought what if she had been pregnet...she would have had to told the council....

but it wouldnt matter...she still loved him no matter how much he forgot about her over years and years she kept promiseing her self she wouldnt forget about him..ever...she knew he would eventualy get over her, she knew he would find someone else....he is handsome and young, he will find someone

"i love you Anakin..." Ahsoka said to herself

she kept crying

meanwhile

Anakin was heading to a transport ship to begin his journey back to tatooine

R2 watched as he boarded

"beed blop beed beep! wohhh" R2 said

"hey buddy dont worry about me....find another poilt ok.." Anakin said to R2

Anakin walked into the ship and they took off

Anakin suddnly thought of how Ahsoka always called him Rtwooie

he suddenly reconised he was never going to see her...Ever Again, he kept trying to promise himself he was going to find her Again one day, but haveing hope for that kept going away

meanwhile

the next morning Obi-wan came into Ahsokas room and saw that she was sleeping on his bed cuddleing his pillow

he went over to her, he stoped and tryed to think what Anakin did when he woke her up

he couldnt think of anything, so he turned the light on

"Come on young one,its time for another day" Obi-wan said

he sat on the edge of her bed

"uuhngggg" Ahsoka moned

she sat up on one arm and looked at Obi-wan

"why are you here..." She asked in a sleepy tone

"well i have come to take you to your new master.." Obi-wan said

"i dont want a new master!" Ahsoka said softly with a tear rolling down her eye

"dont cry little one...it will turn out fine" Obi-wan said sofltly

"no its not......i cant see Anakin, how is that going to turn out fine.." Ahsoka said closeing her eyes

he could tell by her eyes she probley cried herself to sleep

"well.......it will in time....but lets talk a little..." Obi-wan said

"About what?" Ahsoka asked

"You And Anakin" Obi-wan said

"what about us!!!" Ahsoka yelled as she started to let Anger get to her

"Calm down..........look this might help you feel better Ahsoka" Obi-wan said

"ok, im sorry for yelling at you" Ahsoka said

"what did you like most about Anakin..." Obi-wan asked

"well, i mean.......he has the most kind heart i have ever seen, i know he acts tough on the field but he is really a softy on the inside..." Ahsoka said quielty

"thankyou for telling me that" Obi-wan said smileing at her

"your..your welcome Master" Ahsoka said

"ok what do you to do that makes you feel happy about eachother" Obi-wan asked

"Well i love it when we just sit their and talk,and then he....he holds me till i fall Ashsleep, and he kisses me so sweetley....and he just is so..so sweet and fun and i....i just LOVE HIM!" Ahsoka said raiseing her voice

"ok...calm down...its going to be ok" Obi-wan said

"master may i ask how giving you all this information helps me!!" Ahsoka asked sofly

"it might bring some stress off you shoulders if you talk about it to someone" Obi-wan answerd

"ok..so bacily your a shrink!!" Ahsoka yelled

"you think im crazy!!!" Ahsoka added

"NO ! i dont i just think it will ease the pain of missing him" Obi-wan said trying not to loose his paitince

"oh.....ok ...im im sorry Master" Ahsoka said

"ok now what do you miss most about him......" Obi-wan asked

"i.....i dont know...I JUST LOVE HIM" Ahsoka yelled at the top of her lungs

"ok...ok....just calm down" Obi-wan said

"NO IM NOT GOING TO CALM DOWN!! I LOVE ANAKIN ! AND I HATE THE JEDI! THEY DONT CARE ABOUT LOVE THEY DONT CARE !!!!!" Ahsoka yellled

"well its a part of the code!!!" Obi-wan said back

"i dont care Master!" Ahsoka said

"ok...calm down!" Obi-wan said

"no just leave me ALONE!" Ahsoka yelled

"fine i will be Waiting outside your door,you may come out when you are ready young one!" Obi-wan said raiseing his voice

when he left the room she automaticly started sobbing

About and Hour later obi-wan came back in

Ahsoka was looking at the ground

he walked up to her

"Have you calmed down" Obi-wan asked

"im sory master.....i have no excuse....and yes" Ahsoka said

"yes you do have an excuse" Obi-wan said

she looked up at him

"yes you fell in love, that was taken away from you so you got mad!" Obi-wan said

"everyone Gets angry" Obi-wan added

"not like that Master" Ahsoka argued

"yes they do...its ok...." Obi-wan said

she looked up at him

"come in its time to go" Obi-wan said smileing

they both got up and they were on their way to get Master Plo he was about to go on a mission so it was perfect for Ahsoka to go bond with her new Master

* * *

review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! this was a slow chapter i thought! but i had to put it their!


	42. faceing master Plo

OMGOSH!!!! thank you all so much.....

I have a shoutout to Alex....she isnt a member though..but if u havent read my wal-mart story yet u might want to cheek it out, becuase thats where she left the last commint i read and it made me really happy!!! i am so sooooo greatfull for your review !!! it made my day!!!!!!!!!!!! and dont worry you will love the sequil to this story!!!!!!! it will be more epic and more romantic with of course a little humor !!!!! so yes !!!!!! it will be a love story !!!

and thank you all readers also !!!!

* * *

Obi-wan and Ahsoka arrived at Master Plo's Quarters

they knocked on the door

"Greatings Lil Soka" Master Plo said

"hello...Master" Ahsoka said sadly

"Well i will let you to catch up!" Obi-wan said as he left

"Come on Ahsoka come inside" Master Plo said

She didnt say anyhting she just went inside and slumped aginst the wall

"Why so glum little one" Master Plo asked

"let me guesss they didnt tell you the REAL reason i switched Masters" Ahsoka said scarcasticly

"Dont get an attitude young one" Master Plo said

"i.....im sorry master" Ahsoka said ashamed

"Its fine Little one" Master plo said

"come on lets go eat" Master Plo Added

"no......i mean! no thankyou....im...im not hungary" Ahsoka replied

"well suit yourself but i am going......u may stay here if you like" Master Plo said

"thankyou Master" Ahsoka relied

he left and Ahsoka slumped down on her bed

she really was hungray but she couldnt Bare to even stand in their, well only becuase her and Anakin were their yesterday...

" Mabe if i try to Medditate i will be able to let him go..." Ahsoka said to herself

she sat up and sat criss crosed and tryed to clear her mind

she kept thinking of how she used to watch Anakin do it...but it just made it worse...she saw him no matter what she thought about

she thought of a Mettow,lake,pond,plains,and even just green grass then she became so desprate she thought about war,dessert and then that made her open her eyes

"Tatooine....Tatooine..." Ahsoka wisperd to herself as a tear came down her eye

"he hates that place............i wonder what he is doing now...." Ahsoka added

she shook it off and closed her eyes to try to medditate Again

She had a better idea..she would think of nothing just blank...like space....nothing their

she tried that for about 30 seconds

"ugg!!!!" Ahsoka said as she threw her hands up

_Patients snips_

"ANAKIN!!!" she yelled out

she looked around the room he was nowhere to be found

she was hearing things

_i love you snips....i will never forget you_

she screamed at the top of her lungs and jumped out of bed

she realised it wasnt him Again

she fell to her knees and started to cry

she soon sinced Master Plo comming and she dried her tears and sat back up on the bed

he came in

"did i hear you i was walking back i heard someone scream" Master Plo said

"uhhh no...no im fine" Ahsoka said

"u seem a bit on edge" Master Plo said

"no..um im fine" Ahsoka said

"whats wrong lil soka...i can feel it, you know i have raised you since you were little.....you cant fool me" Master Plo said

"master, its nothing,im fine" Ahsoka said

"well i know you cant fool me for long.....get some rest" Master plo said

they both got into the bed

As Ahsoka layed down soon thought about how Anakin used to Hold her everynight until she feel Asheep..

_i love you.....please dont cry...im fine.....i know you can let me go.._

"ANAKIN!!!!"Ahsoka screamed as she sat up with Tears rolling down her eyes

"Ahsoka!!" Master Plo said as he went over to her bed

Ahsoka felt Ashamed as she burried her head into her pillow while she was sobbing

He went over And huged her

"shhhh dont cry soka..." Master Plo said

"im sorry!!! i cant i cant do it!!! i cant !!! Anakin !!!!!! its to hard !!!! ANAKIN!!! I LOVE YOU!!!" Ahsoka yelled out

" Ahsoka? look what is wrong...i know its about Anakin...but what about him" Master Plo said

"i...i...keep hearing..his voice and i think of him everywhere i look!!!! he...he is talking to...m..me! he needs me Master he needs..." She faded out through her tears

"ok.. what is he saying...." Master Plo asked trying to calm her down

"he..he keeps telling me he loves me and and he says i can let go...but i..i cant!!!" Ahsoka said panicky

"shhhhhhhhh it will be ok.....im sure he is fine............" Master Plo said

she calmed down a litttle she had stoped crying as much as she could bu theyre were still tears

he layed her down and coverd her up.

"no!! no stop!!! i cant sleep!!!" Ahsoka said jumping up

"why are you so attached to him......come on you can tell me soka" Master Plo said

"he is the only person who acculey loved me no matter what i did! he would have still loved me if i was only his padawan!! he loved me Master!!" Ahsoka yelled

"you know i loved you...right" Master Plo said

"no.....you just felt sorry for me.....!" Ahsoka yelled

"no thats not true you know that!" Master Plo said

"i...i know but he acculey made me feel it ALL the time...even when i was in trouble he would bring me back up..and his heart was so open to everything i had to give him!!!! he accepted me for who i was.....and he he didnt try to change me!!!" Ahsoka yelled with tears still streaming down her face

"Ahsoka i understand.....i did try to make you more.......softer side and i always told you to act formal....and more and more things.....but i admire that you are so strong when everyone was aginst you......you have grown up alot lil one..........you were just a youngling in my arms and now your a young lady....you like a dauther to me Ahsoka" Master Plo said

"i....i know that its just Anakin is diffrent to me.....talking love you know what i mean..." Ahsoka said

"yea..i do...." Master plo said

he kissed her on the head and told her to get some rest

"thankyou Master Plo....." Ahsoka said

"you very welcome..." Master plo Answerd

she was still crying...she ended up crying herslef to sleep :(

* * *

hey!!! this is my last chapter probly till saturday !! i hav crct tomarow and the rest of the week so !! yes !!!! im busy !!!


	43. Anakin on Tatooine part one

knock knock!!!

Anakin knocked on the door

"who is it?" Owen asked

"its..its Me Anakin.." Anakin said

"ANAKIN!" Owen yelled in a happy tone as he opend the door to let him in

"Hey Owen" Anakin replied

"what are you doing back here"

"i will explain when we get inside" Anakin said sadly

He went in and sat down on the small couch

his brother Owen sat down beside him

"I....i got exiled from the order" Anakin said

"what! what did you do....." Owen Aksed

"well i had this Padawan...." Anakin said trying not to cry

"man its ok........take it easy....who was she...what did she look like" Owen said

"Well....she had......Bueatyful Bl...Blue Eyes.....and the prettiest smile...." Anakin said

"Oh....did you like her or not, what happend" Owen said

"i...I LOVED HER !!!" Anakin yelled with tears streaming down his eyes

"ok....ok calm down....itll be ok" Owen said

"WHY DOES EVERYONE I LOVE GET TAKEN AWAY FROM ME!!! WHY!!!" Anakin said through his tears

"not everyone........dont you still..." Owen said

"no i dont have anyone that i truely deeply love and who i would do anything for !!!!!!!! i hate this !!!! gosh!!!!!!! i just love her and my mother !!!!!!" Anakin said sobbing

".....i love you..." Owen said

"i know....im...im sorry...its just....i mean....well you know..." Anakin said wipeing the tears

"yea...i do....come on lets get something to eat..." Owen said

* * *

hehe short chapiee !!! ok....atlest i gave a tiney update !! review


	44. Anakin on Tatooine Part two

oh wow ! im so sad but happy i missed the new starwars but it was for the movies ! me and My friends Nick,Josh and Ahslyn were at the movies! we went to go see How to train your Dragon in 3D ! well we ended up not even watching it !! it was funny ! we just threw Popcorn the whole time and laughed and then at the end josh Had fell Ashleep and we had like Half a Bag of Popcorn left and like i went over and just threw all of it on top of him!! and one more thing !!! Josh fell going up the steps to the top!!! so it was worth it but it is recorded on our dvr ! but tell me how it was ! did ANAKIN KISSS PADME !! BLAHH!!! GROSS PUKE!!!!! AHAHHAHA

* * *

After they Ate dinner Anakin and Owen had suddenly felt like Accuel brothers

they got to talk a little so they had talked a while and it was heart to heart

As they both got up to clean their plates they started talking Again

"so do you have a wife or a girlfried or just none" Anakin asked

"well i did......have a wife...." Owen said

"whats her Name" Anakin asked

"Sammantha....i called her sam...she was a bit of a tom-boy but she still was a girl on the inside" Owen answerd

"ha sounds like....like snips" Anakin said closeing his eyes

"really....wow" Owen said

"what do you mean.....Are you insluting her!" Anakin yelled

"clam down....i just have herd that story about that senator of naboo who came and got you when you were still a slave" Owen said

"no! i hate her! she betrayd me...." Anakin said in an angry tone

"oh...sorry...may i ask what happend" Owen asked

"i...ill tell you later....i dont like to talk about it" Anakin said

"oh ok...sorry" owen said

"no..its fine...! back to your wife.." Anakin said

"oh ok" Owen said

"yes i had.. one..." Owen said while looking down

"oh...well where is she" Anakin asked

"well....one day....she was out in the fields working..a..and" Owen said trying not to cry

"what happend...."Anakin said as he was gettting eager to help her

"well some tuskin radiers came up Behind her and stabed her in the stomac with soards.........and....i herd her scream..so i ran out calling her name....so i went over and their was a puddle of blood and a soard.....but she was gone.....they had talken her away....And i followed the blood drops till they stoped.....it was about 3 miles out when i found out they were headed towards jabas............and i fell to my knees knowing i didnt have a chance..." Owem said with tears in his eyes

their was a silence

Anakin looked at his own Ring and thought about Ahsoka,A tear ran down his eye

'"i......i (he cleard his throght) I know you must miss her...so...so much.." Anakin said

"yea...... its...its hard...." Owen said

"Ahsoka would Always...Always Call me skyguy...did...did samantha ever call you Anything" Anakin said as he started to cry

"no.....but she would always tease me....in a playful way...." Owen answerd

"yea...thats the same with Ahsoka" Anakin replied

there was another silence

Im so...so...sorry Snips.....i love you so much......if i have did everything i could to save our relationship...please forgive me........i just want to hold you in my arms....once more....just to touch your skin.....just to kiss you...just hold you....when im not around you....it makes me feel empty inside........because im nothing,nothing without you....please...please forgive me for hurting you so much.......i love you........Ahsoka........" Anakin was thinking to himslef

A/N wow i just started to cry a little........

Owen lookd over and saw his Brother was now sobbing, he knew it was about Ahsoka

he want over to him and sat beside him

"hey i didnt mean to make you think of her....im sorry" Owen said

Anakin clenched his fist togahter and stood up with a stern face

"the jedi will not take her away from me......and the hutts will get Away with what they have done or what they did to Samantha....i can feel Samantha is Alive because i feel it in you.....your Love for her is equil to mine with Ahsoka....so i can feel it.......i know she is alive....we will get her back Owen...you have my word.....And i will see Ahsoka Again one day...even if it kills me...........it might take days,weeks,Months,years and Mabe Decades......I will see Ahsoka.....We set off tomarow At Dawn to Get Samantha.....i promise she is still Alive....i will tell you if i feel diffrent ..." Anakin said sincerly to Owen

"i agree.........Thankyou......" Owen said smileing

Anakin smiled Back

"now where can i get out of these cloths and into some tatooine gear.....im no jedi.....im just plain ol'e Anakin Skywalker........" Anakin said

review review review review !!!!!!! PLEASE !!!!!


	45. Genosis Clean up

"wake up" Anakin wisperd to Owen

"huh...mmmm" Owen groned as he got up

"do you want to save your wife or not" Anakin said

"yes yes i do.....just give me a minute to wake up!!" Owen said

"ughhhh" Anakin said

"hey i never do this kind of stuff ....i dont wake up at like 5:00AM and then like 2 seconds later im up and ready to run a marathon! i didnt used to be a jedi" Owen said

Anakin remberd How he and Ahsoka used to run a race to wake up......

he shook it of and went back to focusing on their mission to rescue Owens wife

Anakin found himslef thinking of a jedi mission......like rescueing Rota.....

he chucled outloud and noticed that wasnt inside his head

"did you just laugh for no reason" Owen asked

"uhhh yea i just thought about something" Anakin said

Owen had gotten up and Had a backpack of food water and some emergany kit if one of them is hurt

"you ready" Anakin asked

"yea lets go" Owen said

"thanks Again man" Owen said

"no problem man" Anakin said

meanwhile

"hhmmmmmmmmmm" Ahsoka moned as she woke up

"goodmoring little one" Master Plo said

"goodmoring Master..." Ahsoka said groggily

"now now, get up and enjoy this day!" Master Plo said going over to her

"you have no idea Master" Ahsoka said

"well i hope your rested up Lil Soka! becuase we have a Mission today!" Master Plo said

"noooo..." Ahsoka said

"yes we do...it will be fun come on! we are going to geonosis to help clean up the recage! it wont take long ! all we have to do is tell the clones what to do!" Master Plo said

"IS REX GOING TO BE THEIR !!" Ahsoka said jumping out of her bed in excitement

"well i have asked but he is on a mission with Master Kanobi" Master Plo said

"oh how fun this will be" Ahsoka said scarcaticly

"come on lets go!" Master Plo said as they walked out the door on their way to geonosis


	46. Rescueing Samantha

they arrived at genosis it was still a mess after atlest months of cleaning

Ahsoka noticed some clones mummering in the corner looking at her funny

"huhhhhhh" Ahsoka sighed

"well this is a waste of time..." Ahsoka added

"now now ! be happy you atlest have a mission...but their is been a slight change in plan.....i am leaveing you here with them while i go back to courasunt to tell the council for a meeting about....about something..yes something..." Master Plo said

"NO..NO MASTER PLEASE !!" Ahsoka begged

"what what is it" Master Plo asked

" well i...i am....uhhh.....mmmmm" Ahsoka said

"what...you can tell me anything...what is it" Master Plo replied

"im scared......" Ahsoka said looking down

"why......" Master Plo asked

"well what about those worms! i dont want that to happen Again! please please i cant do it again! not without Anakin!" Ahsoka said

"Oh Ahsoka dont be silly! nothing is going to happen....it will be ok...." Master Plo said

"welll........fine ! but if i get taken over worms and i die its your fault!!!!" Ahsoka yelled

"dont be mad at me little one" Master Plo said

"uhhh...hey why do you need to go see the council Anyway" Ahsoka yelled

"well its because....becasue of something......that you dont need to know about!" Master Plo said as he went into the ship to leave

"ugghhhh" She complained Again

"hey dont be sour! i have to go....be good little one...so long!" Master Plo said as the cruser was lifting of ground

"bye Master!" Ahsoka said

she waked over to the group of clones and told them to go to their positions and clean

they went over and started to lift Debee

Ahsoka just kept walking around slowly thinking of Her and Anakin....this was the mission she had to redem herself to Anakin...becuase she acutely didnt mess anything up on it....but when she found out That Anakin didnt give up on finding her...it made her heart want him a little more....

Meanwhile

Anakin and Owen Arrived at jabas Palace

it was the same as it was when He and Ahsoka had went, it made him think of her

"Come on lets go" Anakin said

"wait i just noticed something....." Owen said

"what?" Anakin asked

"well you need a weapon to...i forgot yours...was i supposed to get yours" Owen said while he was panicking

Anakin put his hand on Owens shoulder

"calm down...i didnt ask you to...." Anakin said as he pulled out his lightsaber

"oh! but wont you not be Able to use that anymore" Owen asked

"well just becuase im not a jedi doent mean i cant have a lighsaber.....i am going to use it as long as i can.." Anakin said smileing

Owen laughed as Anakin put it away to hide it

"knock knock" they knocked on the door

"hello" A protocal droid said as it opend the door

"we are here to see jaba" Anakin said

"Well he is not in now" The droid

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE ISNT IN!" Anakin said pushing the droid out of the way and going in

he saw jaba and ran up to him pulling out his lightsaber towards his neck

"DO YOU KNOW WHERE SAMANTHA SKYWALKER IS ! TELL ME NOW !!!" Anakin yelled

"jedi!" Jaba said

"im..not......i mean yes its Genral Skywalker

He was thinking that if jaba thought he was a jedi he would be frightend and he would tell

Owen walked in and stood looking at how much Stronger and More Fierce Anakin was then when he had seen him when he was just a Padawan

"OWEN!!!" Samantha yelled

"huh!" Owen yelled looking around

Anakin turned off his lightsaber and stepd down fron Jaba

"SAMANTHA!!" Owen yelled

"Owen!!! Owen!!!" Samantha said out of breath

"no ppookie doooda diiiwahhhh (dont touch her she is my former play toy slave )" Jaba said

She was whearing one of those outfits that had the metal binkini with the metal thong thing (imagine laeas outfit) with her chained up and pulling her closer to him

Anakin looked around the room and saw Rota in one of the Twe'kks arms

He smiled as he thought of When he first meet Ahsoka and how she thought he was so cute

"Anakin!" Owen yelled

he snaped out of it and ran over to Owen who was fighting the tuskin radiers Jaba had attack him becuase owen tried to go toward samantha

"stop!!!" Anakin yelled at Jaba

"pookellleaaaa (STOP)" Jaba yelled

they got off of owen and he stood up, they were almost a foot from Samantha

but she ran towards them and he pulled her back and wiped her with his wip she started to bleed

"stop it !" Anakin yelled

"pokei sshahab loowbbw wahhhs shhhw (why should i)" Jaba said

"fine ! how much you want Jaba" Owen yelled

"tell us!" Anakin said

"pweekkkeee loooojjs jjeejaaa hhegeerree ( promise me another female)" Jaba said

"i....i will...just let us have her and i will have you Another girl" Anakin said

"heeepookie....ifjjshh (if i dont get one by tomarow you will be Slave for me Owen)" Jaba said

"ok i will find you a female by tomarow" Anakin said

"pokwweee hhwhh aaawwwhhhhh lehhe (unchain her not and release them....i will know skywalker) Jaba said

"thank you" Owen said softly to Anakin

The droid inchained Samantha

Owen ran over to her

"owen!!!!" Samantha Yelled as she ran to him

He kissed her forehead

"i love you so much........please please forgive me...please" Owen said

"i love you to.......please just get me out of here" Samantha said

"come on!" Anakin said as he was on his way out

"oh...ok..." Owen said as he started to run but Samantha fell down as soon as she tried

"what.,,what!! ahh!!! i cant walk !! owen!!" Samantha yelled

"here i will carry you" Owen said

they all ran out and got about 8 feet away and stoped to rest

"Sam whats wrong...why cant you walk.." Owen asked

"i dont know smart one!!" Samantha yelled

"hey this is serious!" Owen said

"i can i just wanted you to hold me....." Samantha said

"ok..fine you got me..." Owen said

"ahahah" Anakin Laughed

"hey who are you" Samantha asked

"i am Anakin Skywalker.....I am Owens Step Brother!

"oh...ok...nice to meet you ! and thank you both" Samantha said

"here let me give you my shirt" Owen said

he took off his undershirt and put it on her it went down to her knees

"thank you" She said as she stood up and they were on their way back to Owens house

Meanwhile

"were done here Master" Ahoka said to Master Plo

"great job!!!" Master Plo said

"im on my way back to the temple ok.." Ahsoka said

"yea thats great ! i just arrived!" Master Plo said

"ok Master!!! see you. tomarow" Ahsoka said

* * *

review !!!! review !!! i will be updateing new chapter now !! i started at like 2:30 and its now 3:40 ! so yes !!! review!!!!!!!!


	47. Anakin is Dead

ok wow ! i got to watch the first 5 minutes of the season finale!!! yea !!! Anakin was so funny!!! anyway here u are

* * *

"hello Master Plo" Master Obi-wan said as Plo enterd the council room

"we want to know the status on Ahsoka, How is she dealing with Her Attachment to Anakin?" Master Windo Asked

"Im affraid she is NOT doing well Masters" Master Plo said

"Tell us Why she is not you must" Yoda Said

"well Last night I went to go eat...she said she wasnt hungary but i could tell she was....it must have something to do with Anakin, And i came back and she had a meltdown about him, she said she was hearing him talk to her.....and lastly she woke up screameing the other day

A/N yea i didint tell you that !! suprise

She is scareing me and i dont think it is possible for her to let him go as soon as we thought she could....i think it is going to start effecting her battle skills" Master Plo answerd

"mmmmmmmm" Yoda groned

"why dont we tell her he died, like tusken radiers got him or something..." Master Fisto Suggested

"what! why...we dont need to lie to her" Master Plo said

"he has a point....mabe Ahsoka is feeling his pain so she feels pain becuase he is still Alive and she knows if she just flew to tatooine she could see him, so mabe if we told her he was dead she would realise that if he is dead their is nothing she can do and just give up....its worth a shot" Master Windo said

"i still think it isnt right" Obi-wan said

"well its our only chance" Master Fisto said

"the plan this will...." Yoda replied

"yes...Master i will" Master Plo said

he walked out to find Ahsoka waiting outside the door

"what was that about" Ahsoka asked

he tried his best to Act sad as he could

"i...i need to tell you something" Master Plo Said

"what is it Master" Ahsoka said as they arrived at their room

he looked at her

"Anakin is dead...." He said

"what! wait! no! no! no! your lieing! your lieing Master" Ahsoka yellled

"he is......tuskin radiers got him and he is dead" He said

tears came down her eyes,she looked down at her wedding ring

"im so so sorry......" He replied

"no....no....NO...NO!!! HE ISNT I KNOW HE ISNT...." Ahsoka yelled

she fell to her knees as tears were straming down her face

"i...im....im sorry...i" he couldn't finish becuase he ran out of the room, he couldnt beleive what he had just done to the little trouga girl he had meet when she was only 3.......he felt discusted that he had broke her heart, ecpesialy something thats NOT true.....

She sat on the floor and just kept crying her eyes out...she couldnt stop the tears...they just kept coming out...

"i love you skyguy......." Ahsoka said soflty

"why did you leave.........i cant live without you Anakin......" she said through her tears

Meanwlile

they got back to Owens house

Anakin was laying on the couch, Samantha and Owen were in their bed togather He herd them kissing...not makeing out...not haveing sex...just kissing and some sweet words they were excangeing

"i love you..." Owen said to Samantha

"i love you too.....i missed you so much...." Samantha said

Anakin soon felt a horrible Pain in his side

"AHH!!!" Anakin cried out

Owen herd him and ran in

"AHH" Anakin moned Again

"what is it..." Owen asked

"i dont know....aahhhh its my side...i felt a sharp pain.....ahhh..." Anakin replied

" i think Ahsoka is in trouble..... she is in pain...i think thats why this is happening to me....!" Anakin said

"well try to stay calm...." Owen said

Meanwile

"ANAKIN!!!!ANAKIN!!!!ANAKIN!!!!" Ahsoka screamed through tears...she had been crying for 2 hours straight....while she was screaming his name

she eventualy fell Ashleep and Anakins Pain eased off and he feel ashleep

review !!!!


	48. I Need Anakin

well well well!!! My CRCT's are over !!! yay!!!! i hope hope hope i pass !!!!!!!!! i want to go to high school so badly ! i HATE MIDDLE SCHOOL!!! my school has only 2 grades 7th and 8th ! then we leave to go to high school!! yay!!! but yea !! i havent watched the Boba Fett episode yet but it comes on tonght !!! im so stoked !!! yay!!!!!!!! well please dont quit reading ! if you are furious at me for takeing them appart dont be ! it will be better soon...Hint Hint!! so yay read !!!!!!

* * *

Ahsoka Awoke and noticed she was laying on Anakins Bed....Their old room

Her face was tear strained and they felt heavey

She noticed Master Plo was in the corner Asleep and saw that he must have put her here, then she noticed the smell of the sheets and the pillow...it smelt like Anakin

"Anakin......." Ahsoka said sofltly hugging the pillow with a little tear going down her cheek

Master Plo woke up and saw she was sitting up with her eyes closed hugging the pillow

"lil Soka....im sorry....please dont be so glum.." Master Plo said rubbing her back

"how! my HUSBAND just DIED MASTER !!!" Ahsoka yelled as more tears came

"i know i know please just, clam down!" Plo replied hugging her

Ahsoka soon stoped and stared into space, she was thinking..........Their was soon a stern look on her face

She pushed Plo out of her way and was running towards the resoloute

"AHSOKA!!!" Plo yelled

He ran after her

She ran and got into her starfighter and was getting ready to take off

Plo arrived

"What are you doing!" Plo Asked

"He may be dead but i can go see his grave can't i!!!!!" Ahsoka yelled at the top of her lungs with tears in her eyes

"NO NO !! YOU MAY NOT !!!!" Plo yelled as she was closing the hatch

"YES I CAN!!!" Ahsoka yelled as the ship took off into full speed

"Obi-wan !" Plo yelled into his comlink

"what!" Master Kanobi Replied

"Ahsoka had left she is going to tatooine!" Master Plo yelled

"what wait does she not beleive us !" Obi-wan yelled back

"no she does but she said she wanted to see his grave! but he isnt dead!" Plo yelled

"this isnt good" Master Obi-wan said

Meanwlile

"kooooooooooo" R2 said

"R2OOIE!!" Ahsoka yelled looking to the front of her starship

"BLEEP BLEEP !!!!! BLOP!!" R2 said

"R2OOIE!" Ahsoka yelled in joy

"what are you doing in my ship!" Ahsoka asked

"bleep blop kooooooo" R2 replied

"oh....you miss Anakin.....Me to little guy...." Ahsoka said sadly

"bleep bleep...." R2 asked

"well i am on my way to see his...his.......grave..........i want to put a note on it with some flowers......." Ahsoka said with tears going down

"kooooooo" R2 said

"no...im fine little budy....u ok.." Ahsoka said wipeing her tears

"wohhhhh kooooo" R2 said

"yea im sad to" Ahsoka said

Meanwhile

"mmmhhhhhh" Anakin woke up and saw the picture of her he had kept and framed and out on the coffee table

"ughhhhh! WHY DO I MISSS HER SO MUCH!!!" Anakin yelled

He got up to go get a shower and saw Owen and Samantha were working in the fields and they were kissing

He smiled at them

he was glad he had helped someone

"Anakin went over and got his shower and went into the kitchen and got someting to eat and watched some T.V

He kept stareing at that picture thinking about her, he just couldnt stop

"snips....." He said to himslef as he picked up the picture and held it aginst his chest as tears came

* * *

"BLOP BLEEP !!!!!!!!!!!! R2 yelled

"AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ahsoka screamed as she woke up

she had fallen asleep on the way and to her amazement she was Tatooine before her eyes

"how did you Manage to land the ship on the planet! i have never seen a DROID do that before!" Ahsoka said in amazement

"blep bloop" R2 replied

Ahsoka lefted the hatch and smelt the musty Air of the dust and sand that was rolling around

"ughhhh!....he was right...i hate this place to......." Ahsoka said hopeing out of the ship

she began walking and then stoped dead in her treacks

"wait! i have no idea where his house is!" Ahsoka said yelling as she fell to her knees

"Bleep bloop ! koooo" R2 said pushing her to make her get up

"wait i forgot i have you! do you know where it is" Ahsoka said

"blep!" he replied as he lead the way

"do you know how long we have till we get their" Ahsoka asked

"blep blep!" R2 said

"2 days!!!" Ahsoka yelled

"it wasnt that long to jabas was it!!!" She asked herslef

"belp blep!" R2 said

"i didnt ask you! could you have just parked at his house" Ahsoka yelled at the astromeck droid

"doooo bleo!!!" R2 snaped back

"sorrly little one..im grumpy and said..." Ahsoka said smileing

review !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! REVIEW !!!!!!!!!!


	49. Reuntied

YAY!!! ok i have a feeling you all will love this chapter! it makes me happy!! hahahahahahahahah i love writeing!! I am soooooo excited for the season Finale !!!! ahhh im going to cry!! I think Anakin is going to get hurt ! because in the comercial Mace yells "ANAKIN NO!!!" so yea i think George and Dave are going to tourture me!!!!!Anyways here you are !!

* * *

Ahsoka was sweating from head to toe, she was so hot thirsty and mostly Depressed,Angry

But she brighted up a little when she saw the top of the tiney house over the Blaseing heat

"beeeeeeep!!!!!" R2 said trying to go faster

"Finaly......." Ahsoka said to herself

She ran the rest of the way hopeing they havent Burried him yet....so maybe she could just hold his and and see his face...for the very....very last time

She arrrived and could see **One Grave, **but she couldnt tell if it said his name on it but it broke her heat for the hope of seeing his body Again

So she ran over to it and saw it said Shmi Skywalker not Anakin Skywalker

"That was his mother wasent it....." She wisperd to herself

she stood up

"Well if thats not his grave! then where is his cascet" She thought

She bagan to get furstrated and fell to her knees and started to cry....

"i guess they took him when they killed him....." Ahsoka said through her tears

Meanwhille

"BALST IT YOU BEAT ME AGAIN!!!!!!" Anakin yelled as he gave owen a punch on the shoulder

Owen Laughed

"Well well i guess im the BEST piolit at video games !" Owen said as he continued Laughing

"haha please let me try one more time!" Anakin said chuckeling

"well hold on im going to go check the Fields they may need watering" Owen said getting up

"ok fine i will be waiting.." Anakin said still laughing

Meanwhile

Ahsoka stood up and dried her tears, she was sweaty and thirsty but she figured she was to upset to even care anymore she just wanted to go in the middle of the deasert and let the tuskins get her so she could die Also..she didnt feel like she was alive....their was now NO reason she would even live for.......Atleast when she was on courasaunt she knew he was atlest Alive.....but now that he is dead she knows she cant even feel like he is ok

She felt like she couldnt cry, all the tears were drained out of her, she was just empty....like she was when Anakin had left her On courasuant but it was much worse

But she saw A Man walk out of the front door (it was Owen)

he Turned and saw her stareing at him

"helllo!" Owen yelled as he ran over to her

"Oh...um..hi" Ahsoka said still in shock

"are you ok...you dont look well...did you walk all the way here....who are you" Owen asked

"im fine...yea...i did...but im..sorry i...i mean....well i didnt mean to disturb you..sorry..its.." Ahsoka Said studering

"Calm down..it will be...HEY! YOUR AHSOKA ARN'T YOU" Owen yelled excitedly

"ye..yea i am..." Ahsoka said

"oh! he is.." Owen said when Ahsoka cut him off

"oh please dont say it! please! please dont say that word! please" Ahsoka said yelling

"what!"Owen said trying to calm her down

"That he is...is dead! please i hate to hear someone tell that to me...just say he is gone please!" Ahsoka pleaded

"wait what he isnt dead!" Owen said

"yes he is! the council told me! PLEASE! PLEASE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE LEAVE ME ! I NEED TO LEAVE!" Ahsoka yelled while pushing him Away

Meanwhile

"is Samantha screaming" Anakin said to himslef

He got up and went to Their room, Samantha was in their reading

"yes he is !!!!! just leave me Alone" He herd A girl (Ahsoka) Yell

"it sounds like....just like Ahsoka" Anakin wisperd to himself

"i have to go see if Owen ran into someone" Anakin wisperd

Meanwhile

"let go!!! HOW DO YOU EVEN KNOW MY NAME WAS AHSOKA!!" she screamed trying to pry his hand off her wrist

"becuase i have seen a picture of you! Anakin had one of you! he framed it and he told me about you! im his Brother! please please come see him he is inside!!" Owen yelled

She Got his hand off her wrist and started to run Away

As soon as she was about a 3 feet away form Owen he chased After her

He cought her and Managed to bring her close enough to be seeing distance with it

"LET ME GO!!!!!" Ahsoka yelled

Meanwhile

"uhhhh its probly one of those Anoying radiers who have held a girl captive and are trying to take owen so owen is trying to be the hero" Anakin said rolling his eyes

he went outside and looked and saw owen

he tryed to see Who he was fighting with

"UHHH!!!!! LET ME GO!!! ANAKIN IS DEAD AND I KNOW IT!!! JUST PLEASE PLEASE LET ME LAVE THIS HORRIBLE PLANET!! I HATE IT!! I HATE IT SO MUCH!! AND I KNOW ANAKIN DOES TO!!!" Ahsoka yelled

Anakin realised her voice and his face brightend and he started to run over to them

"Ahsoka please please beleive me!! please!!! he cries everynight for you he always says he wishes he could hold you and be their for you all the time...he loves you to death!! please please............." Owen said as the two stoped

"AHSOKA!!!!!" Anakin yelled

She herd his voice and stoped fighting owen

Anakin was about 3 feet away and he was running towards them

"ANAKIN!!!!!! ANAKIN!!!" Ahsoka yelled smileing

he reached them and she feel into Anakins arms

"ANA...ANAKIN!! ANAKIN!!!" Ahsoka said with hears going down her eyes as she huged him tightly

"AHSOKA........PLEASE PLEASE......TELL ME YOU CAME HERE TO STAY WITH ME PLEASE I CANT LIVE WITHOUT YOU !" Anakin said as he was sobbing

"i will i will i wil!!!! i love you so much....they told me...me you..you had....had..like...you were....dead!! they told me you died!! please tell me i,m not imagining this please tell me im not!!!" Ahsoka said studering through her tears

"shhhhh...its ok...im here now..........and no your not.." Anakin said

"He stoped hugging her and held her hands and looked at her face

"i love you" he said

"i love you.....i love you so much......" Ahsoka said trying to stop her tears

"its ok......im here and i always will be...." Anakin said as she was wipeing some tears from her face

"i...i know..........i love you....." Ahsoka said smileing as she hugged him again

"kiss me please.....please" Ahsoka said

he kissed her and they stared to walk back to the house

"im glad you found her..." Owen said smileing

"Me to...me to..." Anakin said smileing at owen

"He turned to Ahsoka who was looking at the ground

"hey dont me Sad......" Anakin said

"i...i was mean and disrespectful to your brother...i didnt belvie him.....he was just trying to help me..." Ahsoka said softly

"dont worry, im not mad at all" Owen said smieling

"you should be" Ahsoka said

"well he isnt......" Anakin said looking at her concerned

"but..." Ahsoka said looking at Anakin

"im inot mad.........i promise...please dont be mad...." Owen said as he went over to her

"are you sure" Ahsoka said to him

"yes im sure......" Owen said smileing at her

she still didnt beleive him

"he isnt mad snips....i promise and so does he" Anakin said

"well.....ok...ok fine..." Ahsoka said

Anakin looked at her Again and saw her face was a brighter tanish that it usually is and she looked very tierd

"Snips are you ok..." Anakin asked as they arrived at the door

"yea..im fine..why" Ahsoka asked

"well you look a little paile and you seem very tierd...how long did it take you to walk here" Anakin asked

"well R2 said about 2 days..." Ahsoka said

"2 DAYS!!! without water or food in the desert " Anakin yelled as he looked at her with a worried face

"yea its a long story....just let me explain" Ahsoka said

"well you need to Eat and drink some water NOW! Anakin said kissing her on the cheek

"no im not hunagray" Ahsoka said as he was forceing her to sit down at the table while he put food and some drink on the table

"Eat...please, you dont look your full entergetic self" Anakin said looking at her worried

"Anakin.....I am my full self........i promise i am.......becuase you are my reason to live...." Ahsoka said as she got up to hug him and she smiled

"i know.....your mine to....." He said

" Just please eat.....and have something to drink....please....." Anakin said

"ok fine..." Ahsoka said smileing as she sat down and told him the story of how she got to be in this situation

"yea i mean they told me you were dead......so i sat on the floor and started to cry.....and i couldnt stop..."Ahsoka said sofly

"they...they would acculey do that......i cant beleive.....how dare they say that" Anakin said

"yea and like the next mornign i woke up in your bed and i remeberd it smelt like you......and i started to cry, Master Plo came over to me and started to tell me not to be sad....i got angry and yelled at him...and then i dictied to come see your....grave.....i just wanted to see it...............so i took off in my starfighter and came here and i found that R2 was in my starfighter waiting for me....it made me think of you...." Ahsoka said

"that was foolish..." Anakin said smileing

"i know but....i felt like i had to just tell you goodbye......forever........." Ahsoka said

"well its....its not goodbye.....i promise......" Anakin said as he went over to hug her

"come on lets go sit on the couch" Anakin said as he picked her up and he carried her to the couch as she sat beside him

she giggled

"what!" Anakin asked

"you didnt have to carry me skyguy" Ahsoka said

"but i wanted to......" Anakin said as he lauged

"hold me........" Ahsoka asked

he pulled her close to his chest and she layed their and closed her eyes

"i love you......" Anakin said

"I love you to......"Ahsoka said as she pulled his hand closer to her chest

Anakin looked Down at her hand and saw she had her wedding ring still on

"you, you kept the ring...." Anakin said smileing with a tear rolling down his cheek

"of course i did..........it always would remind me of you......it has been on their since you put it on at our wedding.........." Ahsoka said cuddleing up to him more

"I...i kept mine on to......" Anakin said holding her closer

"you...you did.......thats.....that means alot to me...it really does" Ahsoka said as tears rolling down her eyes

"me to.......i love you......." Anakin said as he nested her head into his neck

"never let me go.....promise me......please........" Ahsoka said sofly

"i promise.....i wont.....i promise" Anakin said

"and if i am dreaming.............thankyou for holding me one last time.........and if im not.....promise me that you will be holding me when i walke up.....please...please" Ahsoka said

"your not.........and i promise" Anakin said kissing her forhead

She feel asleep and he carried her to the guest bedroom and they slept their togather for the rest of the night

* * *

review !!! review !!! review !!!!! please i want to know if i discribled it as a big monent in their relationshiP!!!!!!!!!!! please !!! and i know most of you want to hug me now !!!!


	50. Chapter 51

ok!!! SEASON 3 IS COMING!!!! AHHHH im so sad that season 2 is over!! but i mean at least i have a sequel to write after this last chapter of this story! and i will write my epilogue after this last chapter and i might change the title of this story to "Love is a painful feeling" idk but if u cant find it this is the name of it! and also i might be doing some chapter changes like up to chapter 10 ! I'm trying to make it more popular....

i have some grammar issues i need to fix!! ha ha and like yea so thank you all so much! please enjoy

ahahaha i just noticed i can say

**I own the character Samantha!!!!! hahaha cool !!!!**

* * *

"mmmmm" Ahsoka moned as she woke up to see Anakin's hand on hers

she smiled and saw he was still asleep, then looked at the clock, it said 6:30AM, she layed back down and then stoped and smiled

"hmmmm mabe i should wake him up like old times" She wisperd as she got up slowly and walking over to his side of the bed

his back was faceing her so it was a perfect setting for a surprise wake up call

She bent down to where her head was at the back of his

"SKYGUY!!!!!!!!!!" Ahsoka yelled

"WHAT!! WHAT WHAT IS IT! AHHH!" Anakin shot up quickly

Ahsoka was already on the ground laughing

Anakin realized what she did and it wasn't new, she had done it many times on missions just to cheer him up everymorning and just to add to it she would taunt him to chase her around and catch her

"Come on Skyguy you know the routine!!!!" Ahsoka said yelling as she started to run out of the room

he got up and started to run after her

She ran till she got outside in the middle of the yard she soon was out of breath

"Fine you win!!! haha" Ahsoka said as she saw him running after her as she was laughing

He chucled and ran into her arms with turned into a big hug

She sat down in the sand as he went down with her

She fell down on her back as he fell down right on top of her

she kissed his lips

"i love you so much......i knew you would be their......." Ahsoka said sofly smileing

"i promised didnt i..." Anakin said as he chuckeld and kissed her neck and ran his hand down her lekku

"i love you more than you can feel Snips.....i promise" Anakin replied as he kissed her lips

she smiled and ran her hands through his hair

they stayed their and kissed a little bit longer

"owen no lets let them stay and have some time out their..." Samantha said as she sat on the couch

"please i want to have a little fun" Owen said smileing as he kissed sam's cheek

"no...your not going to throw water ballons at them

A/N: ok i wanted to add some modern toys that little kids play with...heck i still like them!! hahahh

"please!" Owen said as he put the four of them in his hand

"uhh!!! go ahead but dont mention me" Samantha said

"yes!!" Owen said as he went to the doorway and counted down to himslef

"5,4,3,2,1 yahh!!!" Owen yelled as he threw the balloons and it hit them

"OWEN!!" Anakin yelled in a playful tone

"UH!" Ahsoka yelled as she was lauging

"got ya!!!" Owen said running away

"i guess he did..." Anakin said chukleing

"hahaha i like your bother he is funny like you!! haha" Ahsoka said as she leaned over and kissed Anakin

"ok..ok...he i admit he is funny...."Anakin said

"oh crap...were coverd in mucky wet sand...." Ahsoka said as she threw a clump at Anakin

he laughed

"well atlease it gives us a reason to get a shower togather!!" Anakin said smileing as they went inside !!!


	51. Chapter 52

Just read !!! hahhahahahahaha i want to thank all of yall!! thankyou so much!!!! enjoy

* * *

"Hey were you kidding about the shower thing" Ahsoka asked sofly

"yea...i mean only if....you wanted to get a shower with me" Anakin replied

"oh,yea,umm,no i...im fine i will go first..if..thats ok.." Ahsoka asked

"yea go Ahead" Anakin answered

she smiled and headed of to the shower, when she arrived she closed the door and turned it on

She took her top off following her skirt then took her boots off and then her leggings she soon took her gloves off and jumped in the shower

she had nothing on at this point and then right when she got in the shower Anakin pops in the door and Locke's it

"Its me Snips" Anakin said laughing

"wait so you were not kidding!" Ahsoka said in a confused tone

"well i was then i realized i want to...if you know what i mean" Anakin said as he took his top off

"ok whatever you want Skyguy" Ahsoka said as she poked her head out of the shower and saw he was undressing

"ugh! this dang belt wont come off!" Anakin said as he was fidgeting with the item around his waist

"gosh let me help...."Ahsoka said as she got out of the shower and went up to him and began to undo the belt

Anakin began to admire her body, he had only seen it in the dark

"their you go Macho man!" Ahsoka said giggling

he just kept stareing at her breasts

"hey Skyguy!" Ahsoka said as she snaped her fingers in front of his face

"wha..huh!" Anakin yelled as he realised his pants had fell down and he was in his boxers

"wait what were you looking at" Ahsoka said as she looked at herself

"uhhh nohting....!" Anakin said

"wait! you were stairing at my frickin Boobs!" Ahsoka said giggling

"look i....i was......" Anakin replied

their was a pause

She presed up against him and put her thumb near his hips getting ready to pull his boxers off

"well are you going to leave those on" Ahsoka asked in a soft slow voice

He bursted out laughing

"look i know im not good at it but you could just please at lease act like yout about to get suduced" Ahsoka said putting her hands on her hips

"look im just lauging because i love the way you do that" Anakin said in a teaseing tone

"fine suit yourself" Ahsoka said smiling as she got back into the shower

"wait i...." Anakin said trying to hold back his laughter

he waited a little and then took his boxers off and snuck into the shower and put his hands around her she was faceing the shower head and he came in the back end of the shower

"i knew you would come" Ahsoka said smiling as she turned around and kissed him

They kissed a little then got out and dried off and got their pajamas on and sat on the couch and continued to make out more

"hey...wait i will be right back stay here" Anakin said as he got up and went into owens bathroom

"hmmmmm where does he keep his condoms......" Anakin said to himself

He ran into Samanthas room and saw Owen and her were reading books

"is that all you do is read" Anakin asked

"huh" Owen said

"oh nothing! wait i mean...well....i need to talk to owen!" Anakin said

"what is it!" Owen asked

Anakin walked over and Wisperd it in his ear

"uhhhh their in the bottom of the kitched drawer" Owen said

"thanks man your a lifesaver"Anakin replied as he rushed to the kitchen and he quickly put it on and went back over to Ahsoka

"oh i see you want to have sex.." Ahsoka said

"come on you know you want me" Anakin said as he kissed her forhead

"ok...your right" Ahsoka said as the two were at it Again....

* * *

ok sorry if you wanted detailes, if you want them that bad imagine it in your mind! and please review!!!! hey give me your ideas for my sequil

and review!!!!!


	52. Chapter 53

just read please!! and i just got back from my dance !! it was sooo much fun!!!! but i missed starwars the clonewars even though it was a repeat of the first episode ever!! yes i herd a rumor that they are replaying the 1'st Seson!!!! im so excited to watch that!! anakin and ahsoka have some cute moments in that sesson!!!!

* * *

They both had fallen asleep after the fun they had it was about 5:30 at night and the sun was setting

Anakin awoke to owen laughing at them

"man!! you had some fun!" Owen laughed

"guhhh...shut up im tierd and is it such a crime to have sex with your wife" Anakin said in a annoyed tone

"dude but couldn't you do it somewhere other than a couch!" Owen Answerd as he was trying to hold back laughter

"OK what is sooo funny!" Anakin snapped

"well just look over at your legs" Owen said as he was still laughing

"ok...ok i will look but i don't see how" He said but was cut off in embarrassment he saw his penis was in broad daylight out from under the blanket

he quickly covered up and looked at owen with s snarl

"you set that up!" Anakin whispered trying not to wake up Ahsoka

"no..i swear!" Owen said as he kept chuckleing

"well you could have coverdit for me! i mean what if Samantha came in here" Anakin replied

"well she would have to deal with it" Owen replied

"ughh just let us be" Anakin said in a bossy tone

"ok..ok" Owen said as he left into he and Samantha's room and shut the door

"mmmhhhh" Ahsoka moned as she swithced positions

Anakin got up and picked her up and carried her to the guest bedroom and laied her down and got in beside her

An Hour Later

"Anakin............" Ahsoka mumbled as she woke up

Anakin quickly woke up

"what! whats wrong" Anakin yelled as he sat up quickly

"nohting...calm down skyguy...." Ahsoka said gentley leading him down

"i just woke up and said your name to see if you were awake" Ahsoka added

"ohh...yea sorry i just wanted to make sure you were ok...." Anakin said as he kissed her

"im fine...what time is it" Ahsoka asked

"uhhhhh 6:30" Anakin answerd

"oh good im glad i woke up" Ahsoka said as she kissed Anakin and got out of bed

"wait i have no cloths"Ahsoka said as she gruned and sat on the bed

"look dont worry i will give you a t-shirt or something to sleep in tonight and then i will get you another outfit if you like" Anakin said as he leaned over and put his hands on her back

"ok...."Ahsoka said as she smilied and kissed his lips

he got her a white t-shirt and she put it on

it was very long so she dictied she didnt want undies anyw

(a/n) i still say undies just get over it

Anakin put a clean pair of boxers on and they both got back into the bed and cuddled a while

"can i tell you something.......its childish though.....but i mean it is a big deal with me....." Ahsoka asked shyly

"you can tell me anything..." Anakin replied as his face looked puzled

"well like when we were in the temple i was like 13 and well everyone was in a relationship" Ahsoka said sofly

"yea.....you were to...right" Anakin said as he pulled her closer

"well i mean we were all young and everyone was kissing......the council didnt care till you were 14.....so everyone was togather but...." Ahsoka added

"but....." Anakin replied

"but...i...i wasnt...i never had a boyfriend...never any kisses....nothing...i just stayed away from guys....i was always they guys beast friend never the guys.,......girlfriend" Ahsoka said shamefuly

"so....i dont care" Anakin said

"well you were my first relationship and i was so scared...excpecily to tell you......i was terrified..and i mean you know that means that time you kissed me..you were my first...kiss..." Ahsoka said turing away

"Ahsoka i dont care but....i promise im still going to like you no matter if i was your first realtionship or not....i love you.." Anakin said as he pushed her face back to his

"are you sure" Ahsoka asked

"im sure......i promise" Anakin said as he kissed her face and they went to sleep

* * *

review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review

review review review review review review

review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review review

review review review review review review


	53. Eplilouge

Epilogue

OK I Want to thank ALL of y'all for reading this story

BUT WAIT!

Most of you Know that I am making a sequel to this story and I will be making changes to this one to make it more popular and when I make the changes I will be changing the name

WHY? you ask

Well because Most People see Anakin/Ahsoka and they go BLAH! But my goal of these stories is to Have fun writing them and at the same time draw more readers into the Anakin/Ahsoka! I mean you will be ABLE TO KNOW in the sequel that I HATE PADME! I think she is the most.....

I'm not going to even try to explain, well I know most of you like them together but I will not blame you for it...

Most of you have either PM me or Wrote a review Asking how Anakin and Padme Broke up

You will find that out in the sequel! yay

And I just don't want to leave any of my readers out

but I just want to say thank you very very very much for reading

As found out the Star wars fans are all around (as I know the internet is a SMALL WORLD When you find a star wars fan on one sight they are usually on another sight! ha-ha I find that funny!

Anyway let's just say Anakin and Ahsoka are having a good time together on Tatooine! and yea but I'm making the Sequel about 4 months on Tatooine and then bam! my surprise will come in and shock you ALL! MWAHH! ha-ha well that's the story so far and than you

And about the name it will be called

Love me till your heart brakes

(not a padme and Anakin love)

yea but that won't be until a long time! ha-ha anyway loves you all! look forward to every friday for me to post something new!

And those of you on YouTube and on FF don't forget I need entries for my contest! please!

I LOVE YOU ALL! thank you!


End file.
